Shadows, Book Two: Death River
by Cherrystripe of ThunderClan
Summary: Runningshadow is a warrior now, but that doesn't mean that his troubles are over. Many mysterious deaths have occurred, and he realizes that they all lead back to one place and cat. A horrible death has occurred, and Runningshadow might never love again.
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader: Ashstar

_Smoky gray she-cat_

Deputy: Cinderhope

_Light gray tom_

_Apprentice, Catkinpaw_

_Mate: Peachrain_

Medicine Cat: Mossflower

_White she-cat with black splotches_

_Apprentice, Cinnamonpaw_

Warriors: Moonpad

_Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with distinctive white nose and paw pads_

Spiritwing

_Gray tabby tom_

_Apprentice, Shadowpaw_

_Mate: Autumnleaf_

Newtfrost

_Tortoiseshell she-cat_

Summerheart

_Beautiful yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Mudpelt

_Shaggy dark brown tom_

_Apprentice: Deerpaw_

Irispetal

_Tawny she-cat_

_Apprentice, Longpaw_

Duskstorm

_Light brown tom_

_Mate: Ratfur_

Pineclaw

_Dark brown tabby tom_

Chasewind

_Dusky brown tom_

Brindlerose

_Pretty brown tabby she-cat_

Bloodflower

_Dark brown she-cat with cream underbelly_

Runningshadow

_Light brown tom_

Flamemoon

_Ginger tabby tom_

_Mate: Mangoheart_

Stripewhisker

_Beautiful brown tabby_

Honeystorm

_Honey-colored she-cat_

Strikefoot

_Black and white tom_

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

_Mate: Stripewhisker_

Spottedfoot

_Black tom with interesting tortoiseshell paws_

Thistletail

_Tortoiseshell she-cat_

Thornclaw

_Bracken-colored tom_

_Apprentice, Poisonpaw_

Autumnpelt

_White she-cat with unusual ginger-brown stripes_

Peachrain

_Dark brown she-cat with ginger belly_

Apprentices: Poisonpaw

_Silver tabby tom_

Catkinpaw

_Beautiful white she-cat with light gray splotches_

Cloverpaw

_Brown tabby she-cat_

Starpaw

_Black tom with yellow ear tips, tail tip and paws_

Shadowpaw

_Deep black tom_

Owlpaw

_Pale tabby she-cat_

Oakpaw

_Ginger-brown tabby tom_

Deerpaw

_Pretty tabby and white she-cat_

Longpaw

_Black and white tom_

Cinnamonpaw

_Beautiful sorrel she-cat with ginger underbelly_

_Medicine cat apprentice_

Queens: Mangoheart

_Ginger she-cat_

_Kits: Weavekit, Trailkit _

Ratfur

_Ugly gray she-cat_

Elders: Desertstorm

_Pale tabby tom_

Showertail

_Long-haired gray she-cat_

Heatshadow

_Ginger tabby tom_

Goldpuddle

_Once pretty golden she-cat_

Hawkclaw

_Dark gray tom_

Phantomheart

_Sleek black tom with white spot on chest_

Cats In Other Clans: Skycloud

_Light gray tom with white splotches, formerly ThunderClan_

_Clan: ShadowClan_

Hurricanesong

_Muscular black tom, ShadowClan deputy_

_Clan: ShadowClan_

Crimsonstone

_Deep ginger tom- roving male_

_Clan: Unknown, still to be found out shivers_

A light brown tom sniffed at the ground. He could smell vole- perhaps one of them had been here.

Suddenly, he caught sight of it. It was scrabbling around the dry leaves, nibbling on a seed.

Slowly, he dropped into a hunting position. He crouched forward, keeping his blue eyes on nothing but the vole.

Suddenly, a loud rustle was heard. The vole's ears perked, and frightened, it ran away, dropping the seed in the leaves for another lucky vole to find.

The light brown tom groaned and looked around at the bushes surrounding him. He felt pure annoyance well up inside him as he noticed a familiar tabby pelt rush though the bramble bushes.

Runningshadow heaved himself to his paws and padded to the bushes, ready to yell at his apprentice.

He pushed his way through, ignoring the brambles that tugged at his fur, and peered at his apprentice. The frown turned into a smile at what she was doing.

Very slowly, Cloverpaw was creeping along the wet earth, mud trying to suck her paws into the ground. She ignored it and kept her eyes on what Runningshadow was very surprised to see.

A huge rabbit, almost as big as the apprentice herself, was looming ahead, lazily loping around and nibbling grass. Cloverpaw couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Runingshadow took care to not do what Cloverpaw had just did for him, and stayed put where he was, watching carefully.

Cloverpaw suddenly leaped toward the rabbit, still keeping her weight light, and landed on top of it. She gave it a clean bite on the back of the neck and killed it swiftly, without even a drop of blood.

Runningshadow felt a surge of pride and leaped out of the bushes. "Excellent!" He praised the tabby.

She held the rabbit high, smiling underneath the cold lump of fur. "May I share this with the rest of the apprentices?" She asked eagerly.

"When you're done with your mission," Runningshadow meowed. This was her quarterly assessment, as now it had been about a quarter moon since her training had started.

Cloverpaw brightened. "Thanks, Runningshadow!" She exclaimed. She ran back the other way to another good spot, the heavy undergrowth near the Owl Tree.

Runningshadow beamed with pride at his apprentice. She definitely was one in a million- a fast learner. And they had been friends for a while before Cloverpaw was made an apprentice, so he was pretty covered.

Deciding to go back to camp, Runningshadow trotted towards the ThunderClan scent that filled his nostrils and hit the roof of his mouth like a welcoming mate.

He sighed gratefully, giving thanks to StarClan, and slid down the gorse tunnel. The mud was slippery and the young warrior tried not to fall down as he arrived at his home camp.

Cinderhope was talking to a couple of the apprentices that had stayed in camp for the day and noticed Runningshadow's presence. He bounded up to his former apprentice.

"Runningshadow!" Cinderhope called as he approached the light brown tom. "I need you to go on patrol with Irispetal, Stripewhisker and Flamemoon. Can you go?" He asked.

Runningshadow raised his eyebrows (in this story cats have eyebrows). "But doesn't Irispetal have an apprentice to be training?" He asked.

The deputy nodded. "Yeah, but she let Longpaw train with Mudpelt and Deerpaw today."

Runningshadow shivered as he thought of what Irispetal had told him the other day: that Deerpaw was in danger of being massacred by Mudpelt. The tawny she-cat must have left her apprentice to Mudpelt so it would distract him from putting a claw on Deerpaw.

Cinderhope gestured to the patrol that was waiting up at the top of the clearing and the young warrior hurried up to join his patrol, still thinking of apprentice matters.

Speaking of apprentice matters, Runningshadow caught sight of a pale tabby she-cat that was bounding up to him. An angry Strikefoot was following, cursing to his apprentice at the top of his voice.

Runningshadow lowered his head to Owlpaw. "What's wrong, Owlpaw?" He asked. "Is Strikefoot causing you any trouble?"

Owlpaw nodded. "Y-yeah. I forgot to take the elder's bedding out, and now almost all of them are angry at me. They're blaming Strikefoot for it and now Strikefoot is really, really mad at me." She took a deep breath to talk some more. "How are you, Runningshadow?" She asked, her chest heaving.

"What?" Runningshadow cried, ignoring Owlpaw's question. "Did Strikefoot hurt you any?"

Owlpaw shook her head. "No, no, but I'm sure that he will soon…" Her voice trailed off at the sight of her mentor and she shrank under Runningshadow.

Strikefoot, one of the grumpiest cats in the Clan, grumbled when he saw Runningshadow. The two had gotten in a fight not long ago and from then on the two had been enemies.

"Is there a problem, Strikefoot?" Asked Runningshadow.

The black and white tom scoffed. "Well, I guess you would know since that little piece of fox dung just told you!" He just spat.

Runningshadow froze. Had he found out about Owlpaw's heritage? The pale tabby apprentice had been a kittypet before she joined the Clan. Fortunately, Ashstar had told the Clan that she was just an outsider and nothing more. But Runningshadow couldn't help feeling that some cat in the Clan had found out…

"Who?" He asked, holding Strikefoot's gaze fearlessly. "Her or you?"

Strikefoot growled under his breath but didn't do anything. "Owlpaw forgot to change the elder's bedding, so now Heatshadow is blaming it on me! Hawkclaw too." He sighed with an annoyed tone. "I was chasing her to get her to go back to them and apologize."

Runningshadow looked down at the ground. "Then why are your claws unsheathed?" He mumbled.

Strikefoot's eyes widened and he looked down at his paws. His claws were out. "I was just trying to cling to the mud to catch up to that fast devil," He hissed.

"Sure, Strikefoot," Runningshadow snorted. "Why don't you and Owlpaw join me on patrol? I'm sure that it's okay with Ashstar."

Strikefoot was about to protest or say an excuse, but Owlpaw perked up and shouted, "Sure!" She was jumping up and down excitedly.

One of the apprentice's brown paws went down on Strikefoot's tail as she jumped around. The warrior howled lightly. "Get your girlfriend under control!" He hissed. "Fine, I'll come."

And the three cats set off out of the clearing, following after the other three warriors.

But what Runningshadow couldn't help thinking was that one of the cats in ThunderClan knew that Owlpaw was a kittypet- it would only be obvious who it could possibly be, too-

Mudpelt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do u want the litters of kits really quick? Sometimes it gets confusing in this chapter, what with all of the apprentices. **

**Litter 1: Owlpaw and Oakpaw**

**Litter 2: Catkinpaw, Poisonpaw, and Cloverpaw**

**Litter 3: Shadowpaw and Starpaw**

**Litter 4: Deerpaw and Longpaw**

**They're pretty small, aren't they? Ah well, that's fine, isn't it? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

None of the warriors spoke as they passed through the grass and leaves. Runningshadow tried not to yelp as a spider crawled onto his shoulder, but that was the only sound that there even was. Fortunately, none of his fellow warriors noticed.

Finally, Flamemoon spoke. "Well, are we gonna split up or what?"

"Yes, Flamemoon, calm down," Stripewhisker soothed. "Okay, so how shall we split this up?" She asked the patrol.

"Flamemoon, you go near Snakerocks. I'm sure that you're now old enough," Strikefoot growled, giving Runningshadow a cold stare.

Runningshadow tried not to flinch. Strikefoot must have remembered when Runningshadow had gone out on an assessment as an apprentice. Mudpelt had made him hunt at Snakerocks, a very challenging place for an apprentice to hunt_. When did my life become his business?_ Thought Runningshadow.

"Runningshadow, you team up with Irispetal and your girlfriend here while I go with Stripewhisker." Strikefoot gave his mate a warm smile. She smiled back but gave him an uncomfortable glance as if she were saying, "No funny business, this is serious."

"Um, Owlpaw isn't my mate, in case you haven't noticed," Runningshadow hissed. "And we don't really plan to be."

"_Yet_," Strikefoot hissed with a smirk. "Yet."

Runningshadow scowled and set off after Irispetal, making sure that he didn't come into much contact with Owlpaw until they were out of Strikefoot's sight.

"So Owlpaw," Irispetal mewed, breaking the silence, "How are you training? Let's see how well you've been doing lately. See that mouse?" She whispered.

The pale tabby nodded. Her claws were sinking into the earth as if she was intensely angry with the mouse.

"Go and get it for me, but remember the techniques that Strikefoot taught you."

Owlpaw nodded. She squinted, her eyes focused on the prey. She slowly crept across the dust, carefully stepping over a pebble that got in her way.

Runningshadow held his breath. This would for sure prove if Strikefoot was teaching Owlpaw the right hunting moves. Besides, Runningshadow couldn't switch mentors for _this_ apprentice, even if Strikefoot wasn't teaching her right.

Suddenly, Owlpaw leaped up softly, making sure the only sound that could be heard was the swish of her fur. The mouse, confused, looked around for the sound, but was too slow as a lump of light brown fur came down onto it.

Owlpaw instantly bit the mouse hard, taking its life. Irispetal yowled praises.

"Wonderful job, Owlpaw! You must be getting taught well!" Irispetal purred. She put her tail on the apprentice's back.

Owlpaw purred. She looked so happy- if only Irispetal was her mentor instead of Strikefoot.

Runningshadow licked Owlpaw's ears and purred. "Great job, you're fitting in well," He whispered. "Ashstar was right when she said that you were a fast learner."

  "You really think so?" Asked Owlpaw.

"Are you kidding me? You were awesome!" Runningshadow assured.

Owlpaw purred and buried her face in Runningshadow's flank. "Thanks," She murmured.

Suddenly, Runningshadow picked up the scent of shrew. He crouched as he started to hunt.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

The mouse that Owlpaw had caught was taken off the pile by a sleek black tom. He smiled as he saw a she-cat, gray and white, coming towards him. He dropped the mouse to his paws.

"Oh, Shadowpaw," Catkinpaw purred. "You don't have to give that to me."

Shadowpaw shook his head. "No no, you have it. I can take another piece for myself. You were really good in training today, you deserve it."

Catkinpaw giggled and took the mouse from Shadowpaw's mouth.

The black tom took in the she-cat's beautiful scent. She smelled…it was so indescribable. But he liked it.

"Um, Shadowpaw, are you okay?" Asked Catkinpaw.

Shadowpaw's eyes shot open and he realized that his eyes had been closed for a while. He smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine," She purred. "But it's only me."

"I know," Shadowpaw purred. "You're beautiful."

Catkinpaw shook her head. "No way! Shut up, silly," She giggled. She poked the tom in the side with the tip of the tail.

Suddenly, another she-cat came padding to the fresh-kill. She was a pretty tabby and white she-cat- Deerpaw. "Hey, Shadowpaw," She mewed. She flicked her tail flirtatiously. "How is the prey?"

"Wonderful," Shadowpaw mewed. He picked up a robin and gave it to Deerpaw. "Here, you take a try."

The tabby stooped to take a bite of the bird, starting to strip it of its feathers. "Oh, Catkinpaw!" She exclaimed at the sight of the white and gray she-cat. "How was training?"

"Awesome," Catkinpaw squealed through a mouthful of Owlpaw's mouse. "I learned how to hunt birds today, it was too easy."

"Hey, I know," Deerpaw spoke up. The feathers muffled her voice. "Why don't we all go out on a hunting thing? Like, we could invite all of the apprentices!"

"Cool," Shadowpaw mewed. "So who should we invite?"

"Did you hear her, dummy?" Asked Catkinpaw. "You're so short of hearing!" She teased. "Anyway, invite all the apprentices. It'll be so fun!" She squealed.

"Sure," Shadowpaw said. He looked up from the vole he had been staring at for a while. "Hey, Poisonpaw?" He called to the approaching apprentice. "Wanna go with all the other apprentices on a hunting mission? It'll be fun, and we can bring back so much prey!" The black tom looked wistful. "That would make Ashstar pleased for sure."

Poisonpaw nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Shadowpaw noticed that Longpaw was coming and asked him. The black and white tom obviously accepted happily.

After Shadowpaw, Catkinpaw and Deerpaw had asked almost all of the apprentices, they were ready to turn in for the night. They saw Starpaw come to the fresh-kill pile to get some late dinner.

"What took you so long, Starpaw?" Asked Poisonpaw. "You almost missed out on this opportunity."

The black tom perked his yellow ears. "Opportunity? What, to go and roll around with she-cats?" He growled sarcastically. Starpaw wasn't as popular around the other apprentices.

Shadowpaw laughed loudly. It annoyed Starpaw. "No, but you're pretty close. We're all going out to have an apprentice hunting party, all of the apprentices."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Starpaw. "And I'm guessing you were gonna ask me?" He sounded way too sarcastic for Shadowpaw's liking.

"Um, yeah, why else would we be telling you?" Asked Deerpaw. She rolled her eyes to add an extra effect.

"And did you want to ask Owlpaw, too?" Starpaw growled, pointing to the pale tabby she-cat that was lying alone, still chewing on a sparrow bone nervously.

Shadowpaw looked down at his paws. He shot it back up again and faced the apprentice. "Yeah, sure, we wanted to ask that, that's cool," He mewed.

Starpaw glared at the facing tom. "Ok," He mewed, trying to mask his anger at Shadowpaw. "Sure. Owlpaw and I would love to come."

Shadowpaw didn't say anything. He had an expressionless look on his face as he looked at the apprentice in front of him in the eye. "Then we'll all meet you at the Sandy Hollow tomorrow."

"But Shadowpaw," Catkinpaw piped up, "What if our mentors don't let us go?"

The black tom stood even taller. "Well, just…tell them that you're going out hunting. Don't worry, they'll understand."

The other apprentices nodded and filed off to their den, giving each other friendly good nights. The moon was getting higher and higher as the night slipped in, replacing the day.

Starpaw trotted over to Owlpaw. "You okay?" He asked. "You seem a little… anxious."

Owlpaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," She murmured. She was surprised at Starpaw's kind attitude towards her.

"That's good," Starpaw replied. He lied down by the pale tabby. "Was training good?" He asked.

Owlpaw squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn't used to having a tom always beside her, even with Oakpaw being her protective older brother. And this was pretty awkward, considering that it was late at night and there were no cats around.

"It was fine," She simply said, looking at nothing but the trees surrounding them.

"You're sure that you feel okay?" Asked Starpaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Owlpaw said, although she felt a complex mixture of surprise, excitement and sadness all in one.

Surprise and excitement because Starpaw dared sit by her.

Sadness because the other apprentices weren't accepting her as a fellow Clanmate- perhaps they knew…

Should Owlpaw tell Starpaw? What would he do? Would he tell all of the other apprentices? Besides, he was a close friend and brother to Shadowpaw- who was the biggest rumor teller ever.

She decided against it, since she had only just met Starpaw, and also because he was sitting by her right now only because he felt sorry for her.

"You know," She spoke, "You don't have to be here right now- go with your friends. I don't deserve to have many friends anyway."

_There_, thought Owlpaw. _I'll hint it._

Starpaw shrugged. "Well, I'm not very tired," He mewed unsteadily. "And I don't really have anything else to do. Want to talk?" He asked.

Owlpaw squirmed again. Now what would happen? Would he just talk her to craziness so that she would tell him? Why would he have that intention anyway? He was a sweet apprentice- very sensitive and understanding.

"What's with Summerheart?" She asked, pulling a conversation out of the air. "Is she going to be a queen soon, or not?"

"I have no idea," Starpaw chuckled. "I think that she's falling in love with a cat, but I don't know who. She's been a little…spaced out lately."

The two apprentices talked into the night, discussing different matters, until Mudpelt came out of his den and angrily told them to go to bed.

As Owlpaw curled up in the apprentice's den, she made sure to sleep beside Starpaw. It was embarrassing, but hey, he was considered a friend now.

She happily closed her eyes, knowing that she wasn't always alone except for Runningshadow. She finally had more than two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Owlpaw," Oakpaw gently mewed, prodding his sister in the side. "Ashstar's called a meeting, she's going to tell us who's going to the Gathering."

Owlpaw blinked open her eyes and stared up at her brother, befuddled. "What?" She mewed weakly.

"I said that Ashstar is going to tell us who is going to the Gathering," Oakpaw repeated, trying not to be impatient. "And you slept in all day. Get up."

Owlpaw nodded and tried to steady herself on her paws. The early morning was getting to her- she wasn't used to getting up this early. When she was a kittypet, she slept as long as she pleased. Perhaps this was the reason that she had slept until sundown.

_But now I'm a warrior apprentice, and my first duty is to my Clan,_ Molly reminded herself. _Not to myself._

She heaved herself to her paws, facing her brother. "Wait a second," She mewed, confused. "How do you know about the Gathering?"

Oakpaw stopped in his tracks. "You mean that I know something about the Clan that you don't know?" He asked, surprised.

Owlpaw didn't say anything.

"Ha, it's true!" He realized. "I _do_ know something about the Clan that you don't! _Awesome_!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, enough," Owlpaw growled.

"Well still, you were told everything by Runningshadow when he first met you, and I still know more than you!" Oakpaw was astounded at his knowledge. "I'm training pretty well."

"What does the Gathering have to do with training?" She asked, batting a paw at her brother's ear.

"Well, remember when your mentor took you on a tour of ThunderClan territory?" Asked Oakpaw, tipping his head to a side.

Owlpaw flattened her ears. "Um, actually, I…" she sighed. "Yes, I remember- I just…forgot," She mewed sheepishly. She was about to tell the truth- that she wasn't paying attention when Strikefoot was pointing out wherever they had Gatherings. She was too busy staring at Shadowpaw. What could she say, he wasn't a bad looking cat.

Oakpaw sighed. "Well, just go to the Highrock."

The two apprentices bounded towards the rock, Oakpaw excitedly explaining the Gathering to his sister.

Runningshadow, meanwhile, was anxiously waiting for all of the cats to gather under the Highrock. He hoped that he would be chosen to go, since it would be the first Gathering for him as a warrior.

Cloverpaw plopped down by her mentor. "Hey Runningshadow," she mewed perkily. "Are you excited for the Gathering? I hope I get to go!" She mewed, jumping up and down on her paws excitedly.

Runningshadow shrugged. "Sure," He simply responded.

Cloverpaw cocked her head. "Sure?" She asked. "That's all you have to say? This will be the first Gathering for you as a warrior!" She cried.

The light brown tom shook his head. "I dunno…"

Cloverpaw looked into Runningshadow's eyes, her emerald ones colliding with his blue ones. "Oh, you don't think you will be picked by Ashstar?" She asked.

Runningshadow tried to hide his anxiety. "Um…well…"

The tabby she-cat's whiskers twitched with amusement. "It's fine, Runningshadow. You'll be picked, I don't know why else Ashstar wouldn't! I mean, you just became a warrior, you have to go to this Gathering!"

Runningshadow smiled down at his apprentice. She always cheered him up in some way. "Thanks, Cloverpaw," He purred. "So do you think you'll be chosen?" He asked.

He flinched as he saw Cloverpaw's fur bristle. But it wasn't in anger- she was just nervous. "I hope so," She murmured. "I can't wait! I've never been to a Gathering before…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Ashstar pulling herself up onto the Highrock.

Runningshadow swiveled his ears towards the leader as he heard her grunt with pain.

She let out a yowl to make sure everyone was underneath her, and looked down around her Clan. "ThunderClan," She called, "Tonight will be the Gathering. We will have to have many warriors come with us, as we have many new ones. Also, many of our apprentices will have to go too."

"Yeah, all of them," Whispered Cloverpaw. Runningshadow nodded. All of the apprentices were new ones that were yet to be introduced to the rest of the Clans.

"The apprentices that I will be taking will be Deerpaw, Longpaw, Shadowpaw, Catkinpaw, Cloverpaw, Starpaw, Poisonpaw, Oakpaw and Owlpaw." All of the apprentices came trotting up to the rock and took their place by Cinderhope.

"The warriors coming to the Gathering are Runningshadow, Brindlerose, Bloodflower, Chasewind, Irispetal, and Stripewhisker."

The eleven warriors came up to the rock and stood by Cinderhope. Runningshadow saw a small shiver pass through the gray tom as he saw Mudpelt.

"Our elders coming shall be Goldpuddle, Hawkclaw, and Phantomheart since he has newly joined the elders." Ashstar turned her back on the crowd and leaped down gingerly from the rock. "That is all, go back to your duties."

The smoky gray she-cat joined her deputy and the others as they started to depart. Runningshadow felt nothing but pure thrill in his heart as they set off. Cloverpaw was right beside him, along with Owlpaw. They too seemed sort of nervous, especially Owlpaw. _At least the rest of the Clans don't know, _Runningshadow thought. _At least if Mudpelt does know and spreads it around…_

Runningshadow told himself to shake the thoughts out of his head. Mudpelt didn't know about Owlpaw's secret, that she was really a kittypet. Ashstar hadn't told the rest of the warriors. But for some reason Runningshadow could sense that the bulky brown warrior knew…it was just how he was acting around the apprentices.

"Don't worry," Owlpaw whispered as Cloverpaw went off to join her fellow apprentices, "Nobody will know about this but me, Oakpaw, and you and Ashstar."

Runningshadow nodded. She must have been feeling the same way that he was about her kittypet roots.

Strikefoot came up to his apprentice, giving Runningshadow a testy look. He started telling her about Fourtrees and what to do and to be polite.

Having nothing to do, he came up to the front of the patrol where Ashstar led it with Cinderhope by her side. "Hi, Cinderhope," He mewed politely to his former mentor.

The deputy only flicked his tail in reply. Runningshadow realized guiltily that he was right in the middle of a conversation with Ashstar.

Runningshadow decided to hang at the back for a while when he saw Catkinpaw come to the back. Her head and tail was drooped, and she had flattened ears.

"What's wrong, Catkinpaw?" Asked Runningshadow.

The pretty gray and white she-cat shrugged. "I… can't tell you," She murmured, looking down at her paws.

"Oh…" Runningshadow mumbled. He wanted to make small talk with the apprentice so much- she was so pretty, and it seemed almost honorable to be talking to her.

"Well…can I trust you, Runningshadow?" She asked quietly.

Runningshadow nodded and held out his tail to shake on it. "A warrior's promise," he mewed.

Catkinpaw shook her gray tail with Runningshadow's and started to engage in conversation. "Okay, so a new group has kinda formed, you know, among the apprentices. And I'm basically the head of the group.

"So Owlpaw and Oakpaw, you know, the outsiders, want to come into the group since they're the only apprentices that aren't. I'd love to let them join, but I'm afraid that Shadowpaw won't like me anymore," She pouted.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yes, I have noticed that Shadowpaw has a big crush on you." But he changed the subject, this one more relevant. "I would let them into the group. I mean, how would you like it if the rest of the apprentices started another group and left you out?"

"Oh, I wouldn't like that at all!" Cried Catkinpaw. She was so funny sometimes, with her attitude. She rarely cared about others.

Runningshadow purred. "So do you think that Owlpaw and Oakpaw deserve a part in the group?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Runningshadow," She mewed.

"Okay, then. Next time they ask, you should say yes. I'm sure that Shadowpaw would love that. The number one thing that a tom likes about a she-cat is how nice they are to others."

"It is?" Asked Catkinpaw, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes," Runningshadow purred back. "Now go with the other apprentices, they probably don't want to see you with me."

She shook her head. After a few moments, she pressed herself to Runningshadow and purred, "Thank you, Runningshadow. You are a very good problem solver. And," She called, flicking her tail with a goodbye, "you would make a very good deputy!"

Runningshadow laughed nervously. Deputy? Just the thought of having so much responsibility as a warrior made him shiver. What if Cinderhope died? Would he be made deputy after that?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he caught sight of the four oaks. They were so grand and majestic when the sunshine caught them.

Cloverpaw came bounding up to him. "Fourtrees!" She mewed with astonishment. "I can't believe how beautiful it is!"

Runningshadow nodded. He remembered the first time he had been here when he had just been made an apprentice. Thoughts of Skycloud came back, and he felt his heart droop at the thought of his best friend.

Skycloud, Runningshadow's first friend, had been made a warrior before Runningshadow. But when he helped rescue the kits, including Catkinkit and Cloverkit, the ShadowClan deputy Hurricanesong had made the horrible deal of him giving them the kits and ThunderClan giving him one of their warriors. Skycloud felt it necessary that he went, so he was the one that had went home with Hurricanesong that day.

Runningshadow hoped he would be at the Gathering tonight, but the chances were very slim. The light gray tom had just become part of ShadowClan and the very unforgiving leader wouldn't even give Skycloud the chance.

He pelted down the hill behind the rest of the party. His heart was bursting with excitement at his first Gathering since he was an apprentice. Would it be any different? Of course not. Would there be too little news? Too sad? No way, it's not like a leader would call out, "yes, we have a terrible disease and omens and we are extremely weak". Runningshadow snorted.

Mudpelt shouldered his way through the crowd and up to the young warrior. "What are you laughing at, Runningshadow?" He hissed.

The young warrior shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all, just a thought."

"You'd better be quiet," Growled Mudpelt. "The mice are extremely plentiful at that group of apple blossom trees. You never know who may give it away to another Clan." He rushed off to talk along with ShadowClan warriors that had grouped along in the shelter of an oak's roots.

Runningshadow rolled his eyes. Poor Mudpelt had too much on his mind. Those thoughts melted away though, as the young warrior found himself craning his neck to find his old friend among the audience.

He trotted past the elders to the RiverClan crowd, pricking his ears to hear what one elder was piping up about.

"WindClan aren't here yet!" Hissed the elder. "Will we ever start the Gathering?"

Another elder, a she-cat, nodded in agreement. "Yes, we'll have to start it sooner or later if WindClan aren't here."

Runningshadow froze. _Would_ WindClan ever get here? Hopefully something bad didn't happen to them?

Cloverpaw came bounding towards him. "Come on," She mewed. "Let's go talk with the ShadowClan cats. Besides, I'm sure that you'll see Skycloud there," She reminded him cheerfully.

Runningshadow nodded, the elder's words still buzzing inside his head, and followed the apprentice to where the ShadowClan apprentices were talking.

He felt sort of embarrassed, sitting with the apprentices, but sitting with the warriors meant sitting with Mudpelt, and there was no telling what Mudpelt could say about him when Ashstar wasn't around.

A couple of the apprentices flicked their tails in greeting at the two. There were four of them: One was pitch black, one pure white, one was a golden tabby and one was a tortoiseshell.

"Hi," Greeted the tortoiseshell. "Come and join us, if you'd like."

Cloverpaw was astounded at their kindness. "Oh," She gasped, "Thanks!"

The tortoiseshell looked Cloverpaw over. "I haven't seen you here before," She mewed thoughtfully. "Are you newly named?"

The brown tabby blushed. "Yeah," Cloverpaw murmured bashfully.

"What's your name?" Asked the white one. "My name is Palepaw."

"Nice to meet you," Cloverpaw said politely. "My name's Cloverpaw."

"Hi, I'm Foxpaw," The golden tom mewed. "The calico is Brightpaw, and the black one is Catchpaw."

Cloverpaw greeted all of them kindly.

"And who is that with you?" Asked Brightpaw, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm Runnning-"

"He looks older," Catchpaw grumbled. "Why is a warrior hanging out with us?"

Cloverpaw narrowed her eyes. "You should be a bit more respectful around our warriors," She hissed softly.

"Yes, I'm a warrior," Runningshadow cut in. "My name's Runningshadow. And I was going to ask if I could hang out with you?" He asked.

Catchpaw flattened his ears. "Well, it is kinda strange to have a warrior be around an apprentice," He growled.

Palepaw laughed nervously. "Oh, it's no problem," She coughed. "Catchpaw should be more respectful around other cats."

Catchpaw turned his back to the others and started grumbling. Runningshadow could swear he heard the word, "warrior".

"Um, so how is the hunting in ShadowClan?" Runningshadow asked.

The rest of the apprentices shrugged. It probably wasn't a good topic to talk about, Runningshadow guiltily realized.

"It's been okay," Brightpaw mewed uncomfortably.

The light brown tom looked down at Cloverpaw desperately, urging her to change the subject. This wasn't making the other apprentices any friendlier with each other.

"Oh, we have so many cute kits lately!" Foxpaw piped up.

Runningshadow felt like thanking him, but decided not to.

"Yes, so do we," Runningshadow replied. "So many, that's why we have lots of new apprentices!"

He looked down at Cloverpaw, expecting her to say something about the kits, but she didn't say anything. _This is surprising,_ Runningshadow thought. _Cloverpaw is usually very chatty, especially about kits._

Cloverpaw didn't actually seem like she was listening. Her gaze was fixed upon something. Runningshadow tried to follow her gaze, but couldn't since there were so many queens clustered together.

"Oh, they're starting the Gathering!" Brightpaw jumped in the air with excitement. "Lets get over there!"

Runningshadow dragged Cloverpaw to the Great Rock, where three leaders sat atop, looking very majestic. He envied them so much.

The cats talking about WindClan were quieted, and the Gathering started. Cloverpaw still was intent on the same cat, but this time Runningshadow could see it.

She was a quite pretty she-cat. She was dark brown with white stripes. Cloverpaw didn't seem in awe, though- she was absolutely horrified.

The ShadowClan leader, Sharpstar, stepped forward and cleared his throat. "ShadowClan start the Gathering with very good news. We-"

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. All cats were looking to the branches that surrounded Fourtrees.

All of the cats in the clearing were astounded as they saw WindClan, gallantly walking into Fourtrees. They looked battered and bloody, but they were still proud.

WindClan was back.

**I know that it was a horrible ending to this chapter. If I have said anything about the other Clan leaders, don't get mad at me for changing them. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpstar was ignoring the arrival of the WindClan cats. "We have two new warriors: Tapclaw and Sorrelfrost. Also, we have a new litter of kits on the way."

The RiverClan leader, Otterstar, elbowed Sharpstar and pointed out the coming Clan. "They have arrived," Otterstar whispered.

Sharpstar groaned and glared down at WindClan coming. "Ah, yes, WindClan, good for you to join us. What took you so long?" He immediately asked.

The WindClan leader, Lionstar, came leaping onto the Great Rock. "Cats of the Clans, I'm deeply sorry that we were late. We got into a little problem and it took us twice as long."

"And what exactly was this problem?" Bellowed Sharpstar rudely. "Surely it was something horrible enough to delay you that long?" He sneered.

"Actually," Lionstar growled matter-of-factly, "It was ShadowClan cats. They ambushed us, keeping us from coming to the Gathering. Do you have anything to say about this, Sharpstar?" She sneered.

Sharpstar looked baffled. "What? Why would ShadowClan-"

"Because you have been wanting to get your dirty claws on WindClan territory for seasons!" Spat Lionstar.

"Then what warriors could possibly attack you?" Asked Sharpstar.

"Do these ones look familiar?" Hissed Lionstar. She jerked her head as a gesture and three warriors came in, each holding a warrior.

Runningshadow gasped. There were two ShadowClan cats, whom he recognized as Gorgefall and Tidefeather. They were the strongest cats in ShadowClan, close followers of Hurricanesong.

"Gorgefall, Tidefeather, get up here right now!" Exclaimed Sharpstar.

The ShadowClan leader turned to Lionstar. "Anyway, Lionstar, you had your turn already. Unless you have more to say?" Asked Sharpstar.

Lionstar nodded and stepped forward. "Thank you, Sharpstar," She mewed calmly, giving him an affectionate glance. "Yes, I have more to say. WindClan now has a new warrior, Lilyfrost and three new apprentices, Heronpaw, Twigpaw, and Gingerpaw."

The gathered cats cheered for the new warriors, and then it was Ashstar's turn. She simply declined, as she decided she wanted to go last (she had many warriors and apprentices to name and didn't want to keep Otterstar waiting).

While Otterstar was discussing, Runningshadow tried to see Mudpelt. He was getting talked to by Cinderhope- apparently he hadn't followed Ashstar's orders. Or perhaps…Mudpelt was speaking to Cinderhope.

Finally, it was time for Ashstar to come forward. "I wanted to talk last for a reason: we have lots of announcements for ThunderClan.

"First, our warriors. We have four new warriors for you to welcome: Chasewind, Brindlerose, Bloodflower, and Runningshadow."

"Chasewind! Chasewind! Brindlerose! Brindlerose! Bloodflower! Bloodflower! Runningshadow! Runningshadow!" Cheered the rest of the cats.

Runningshadow flattened his ears in embarrassment, but couldn't help but feel happy for himself. He was a true warrior now- all the cats in the forest just proved it.

"Also, we have nine new apprentices," Ashstar mewed proudly.

The crowd didn't say anything- they were astounded at the number of apprentices. Runningshadow even hoped that none of the cats were jealous that their Clan didn't have that many apprentices.

"Starpaw, Poisonpaw, Longpaw, Deerpaw, Shadowpaw, Owlpaw, Oakpaw, Catkinpaw, and Cloverpaw."

"Starpaw! Poisonpaw! Longpaw! Deerpaw! Shadowpaw! Owlpaw! Oakpaw! Catkinpaw! Cloverpaw!" The rest of the cats only said the apprentices' name once.

"This Gathering is dismissed," Otterstar announced. She flicked her tail in dismissal. "Go back to your Clans, your leader shall escort you home."

Runningshadow followed behind Ashstar and out of the clearing. The moon was high in the sky and peaked over the trees, flooding the whole forest in silver. It was a beautiful greenleaf night.

Suddenly, he heard Mudpelt and Cinderhope behind him. "I don't think we have need for a deputy anymore, do we?" The dark tom murmured under his breath.

Cinderhope, like any good deputy, was ignoring it.

"Meet-rocks," was all that Runningshadow could pick up of Mudpelt's next threat.

Cinderhope gave out a sort of hiss, then headed up to Ashstar, his sanctuary from the envious warrior.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

When Runningshadow got back, he was nearly attacked by Summerheart as she came hurling at him. She pelted him with questions of Skycloud.

He felt for the young she-cat, as she had fallen in love with Skycloud just in time for him to leave. Now the two lovers were far apart, suffering in different Clans. Runningshadow wished that love was that simple for his and Cinnamonpaw's feelings for each other.

At first, it wasn't really any traces of love- the two were just friends. Runningshadow and Cinnamonpaw had been friends as kits and apprentices- until Cinnamonpaw became a medicine cat apprentice, and then it all became forbidden- their love, their future…

He shook the thoughts out of his head and hurried over to the fresh-kill pile where Cloverpaw and Owlpaw and the rest of the apprentices proudly ate their share. They were very excited about what had happened at the Gathering. But who wouldn't? It was fun to have your name called by every cat in the forest.

"So how was your first Gathering?" He asked Owlpaw.

"Great!" She mewed excitedly. "I made lots of new friends! But since they're in different Clans, I can't see them very much…" She drooped and looked down at her paws. "But hey, it was awesome!"

Shadowpaw snorted. "Remember that you can't be too close to friends in other Clans," He growled. "You'll have to fight them one day."

"And how did you like it, Shadowpaw?" Asked Runningshadow in a growl.

"Oh, it was cool," Shadowpaw sniffed. "I made a lot of new friends, just like Owlpaw."

"Lemme guess," Cloverpaw teased, "They were all she-cats."

"Tom, you're a good guesser," Shadowpaw teased back. He licked her on the ears.

Cloverpaw, disgusted, licked a paw and drew it over her ears rapidly. "Did you just do that?" She hissed.

Shadowpaw nodded. "Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't like dumb old toms licking me all the time!" She yelled. "If I want love from a tom, I'll make sure to make it very clear."

Shadowpaw widened his eyes. "Geez, all you had to do was say," He growled. He slunk away, sitting between Catkinpaw and Deerpaw.

"What a kit," Hissed Cloverpaw. "He would know a good she-cat if she came up and licked him." She growled.

Trying not to, Runningshadow couldn't help but agree with his apprentice. Shadowpaw was a big showoff, as well as a tom that expected lots of mates in his life. That wasn't a good warrior quality.

After he finished, Runningshadow saw Cinderhope exit Ashstar's den. He realized that this was the perfect time to ask the leader about the apprentices.

"Hey Cloverpaw," He mewed slowly, "I have to talk to Ashstar. Can you wait for me?" He asked.

Cloverpaw looked down at the ground. She seemed extremely disappointed- she wanted to go and train. "Oh, sure," She sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Runningshadow whispered. He licked her cheek affectionately. "We'll train right after this, okay?"

"Okay," Cloverpaw sighed, looking off into the distance.

Feeling guilty, Runningshadow set off or the leader's den in a slow trot. Well, this was the only time that Ashstar wasn't busy with something else- he had to switch Deerpaw's mentor, or risk her being assaulted by her own mentor, Mudpelt. At least that was what Irispetal thought.

He nudged the lichen curtain gingerly, hoping he wouldn't disturb her. He peered into the darkness. "Ashstar?" He whispered.

The leader stood up. She had been grooming herself, apparently. "Yes, Runningshadow, what is it?" She asked.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," He worried.

"Oh, why would one of my best warriors mean to disturb me?" Ashstar modestly mewed. "What is it?"

Runningshadow slowly made his way into the den, settling himself in front of Ashstar. "I want to talk to you about Deerpaw. She seems to need a different mentor…" his voice trailed off, fearful of the leader's reaction.

Ashstar cocked her head. "What?" She whispered in almost a hiss. "Discuss your reasoning, Runningshadow. Do you find fault with Mudpelt?" She asked.

Runningshadow shook his head rapidly. "StarClan, no," He muttered, "I…um...kinda don't think that Deerpaw is safe. On account of Irispetal, she must change mentors."

Ashstar said nothing, her face expressionless. Her green eyes looked into the distance, staring at nothing. "I see…" She mewed thoughtfully. "Runningshadow?" She asked.

He raised his head, hoping she wasn't angry at him.

"Can you please fetch Irispetal for me?" She asked.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yes, Ashstar," He mewed. "Am I dismissed?"

She nodded, and flicked her tail for him to go.

Millions of thoughts flew through Runningshadow's mind- was Irispetal in trouble? If so, was it severe? Would Deerpaw ever get her mentors switched? He hoped so, for the apprentice's sake.

Perfect timing- he saw Irispetal by Cinderhope's side, flirting with him while he organized a patrol.

"So Summerheart and Stripewhisker…yes, she'll be glad to go, since she just got out of the nursery…ah yes, and Thornclaw would do, too. At least while he isn't training Poisonpaw…"

Runningshadow trotted up to the two. He winced as he saw Cloverpaw's longing glance in the corner of his eye as she stopped by on her way to see one of the queens.

"Cinderhope?" He asked nervously.

The deputy turned around. Runningshadow hoped he hadn't interrupted. "I need to see Irispetal for a minute," He meowed grimly.

Cinderhope nodded, glad to be away from the she-cat that was dangerously close to him.

"What do you want?" Snapped Irispetal. This was the roughest she had been around Runningshadow. She usually seemed hospitable, but perhaps this was her real attitude.

"Ashstar wants to see you," He mumbled in a hoarse whisper. Irispetal sure was being rude.

She snorted and turned her back from the deputy. "See you later, Cinderhope!" She called sweetly. She knew that Cinderhope didn't have a mate yet- whoever was first to get him was extremely lucky.

Irispetal still looked a little nervous as she padded towards Ashstar's den. Runningshadow hoped she wasn't in too much trouble- perhaps he shouldn't have told Ashstar at all.

Cinderhope was left there alone- he gestured to Runningshadow. "Come here, join me. I'm getting a little lonely," He purred.

The light brown tom settled down beside the deputy. "Do you want me to go on a patrol?" Asked Runningshadow.

Cinderhope squinted. "No, no, I just want some company. How have you been doing?" He asked.

Runningshadow shrugged, but saw Ashstar's signal from her den. "I'd love to talk, Cinderhope, but Ashstar really needs to talk to me."

Cinderhope nodded. "I understand. Good luck, Runningshadow."

Thanking him, Runningshadow trotted off to Ashstar's den, hoping that _he_ wasn't in too much trouble.

Irispetal was inside Ashstar's den, and she didn't look disappointed or angry at all- she seemed pretty proud of herself. Her chin was up high as Runningshadow entered the den.

"We have been deciding about Deerpaw," Ashstar mewed, "And have come to a decision."

Runningshadow's heart leapt. Since Irispetal was so happy, Ashstar had to have chosen to switch Deerpaw's mentor!

"Deerpaw will be switched mentors," Ashstar mewed. "But that doesn't mean that Mudpelt won't be a mentor anymore. Deerpaw will have to switch with another apprentice that has a she-cat mentor."

Runningshadow nodded. A good compromise, though he felt bad for any apprentice who liked their mentor and had to get switched with Deerpaw. "That is an okay compromise," Runningshadow commented.

Ashstar nodded. Irispetal seemed very happy. "And you know what that means, right Ashstar?" She purred excitedly.

Ashstar turned her head to the tawny warrior. "What?" She asked, clueless.

Irispetal groaned. "Isn't it apparent that Deerpaw is going to have to switch with Longpaw, my apprentice?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that must be the only choice," Ashstar said thoughtfully.

Irispetal tipped her head to the sky, praying thanks to StarClan. At least Deerpaw would he safe now- Runningshadow had done it!

**Horrible ending to a chapter, but I had to end somewhere :3 anywayz, keep reading and reviewing! U'll get a…Runningshadow…plastic figurine thingy! Yeah! Yay for plastic figurines! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Runningshadow!" Called Owlpaw. She came limping up to him.

Runningshadow got up from where he had been sunning himself lazily. He had just trained Cloverpaw as he had promised. Of course she had done well, but got distracted a couple of times. Something was on her mind for sure.

He yawned widely and stretched his legs. "What is it, Owlpaw?"

"I think that Cinnamonpaw wants to see you," Owlpaw meowed darkly. "She sent me while I was getting a thorn out of my paw."

Runningshadow shot up. "Is it better?" He asked.

Owlpaw rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, duh! It's fine, even though you're supposed to keep your paw off the ground for a while for it to fully heal. Mossflower was horrified," Owlpaw added.

Runningshadow licked the apprentice. "Well, I hope that your paw gets a little better," He mewed. "Sorry, but I've got to run! See you!"

"Bye!" Called Owlpaw. She limped back to Strikefoot, who seemed to be sternly summoning her for training.

Runningshadow hurried to the medicine cat's den. Fortunately, Cinnamonpaw was waiting for him by the fern tunnel. "Hey, Runningshadow," She purred richly.

"What did you want?" The young warrior asked.

Cinnamonpaw shrugged. "Just…just wanted to go hunting with you," She murmured. Every word seemed to have a purr to it.

Runningshadow seemed shocked. The two hadn't been hunting since they had just been made apprentices! Now Cinnamonpaw was always busy, being a medicine cat and all.

He squeezed himself through the gorse tunnel, the exit to the forest, with Cinnamonpaw close behind.

"So where should we hunt?" Cinnamonpaw purred. "I was thinking…Sunningrocks would be nice."

Runningshadow shrugged. Whatever was fine- he was sort of dazed now. He found himself being pulled along by an excited Cinnamonpaw.

"Come on, sleepyhead! Today's sun has really gotten to you, hasn't it?" She chuckled. "Well, come on, you can walk, can't you?"

"Um, yes," Runningshadow snorted. Cinnamonpaw seemed very…overexcited today. Her intention definitely wasn't to hunt- her laughing and loud talking was scaring all the prey within fifteen fox-lengths.

"Don't you think that we should be keeping our voices down?" Runningshadow hissed softly. "We'll scare away all the prey between here and Twolegplace."

"Ah, don't worry, it'll all be fine," Cinnamonpaw meowed casually. "But you're right- let's be quiet."

He wanted to say, "What do you mean lets?" But shouldn't he be polite around her? She was the medicine cat…

They got to the Sandy Hollow. "Wow," Cinnamonpaw breathed. "The Sandy Hollow hasn't looked so beautiful since I first got trained to fight here!"

A nervous feeling was coursing through Runningshadow. Something about this didn't seem right...

Cinnamonpaw started prowling across the floor, ignoring the older dead leaves from last leaf-fall. She was stalking a squirrel, who was scratching at the ground, totally unaware of its fate.

Suddenly, the she-cat sprang and caught the squirrel, nipping it hard in the back of the neck instantly. It was almost a reflex now that she had been hunting for so long.

She proudly strode up to Runningshadow. "What do you think?" She asked. "Pretty good catch, huh?"

"Yeah!" Burst out Runningshadow. "That squirrel is huge, I think that it'll do Ratfur some good."

Cinnamonpaw blushed. "Um, are you sure that you don't want to share it?" She asked almost nervously.

Runningshadow nodded slowly. "Yeah, but since Ratfur is pregnant she'll probably like the food to strengthen her coming kits."

Cinnamonpaw sighed. "I wonder what it would be like to have kits," She murmured. "It would be so wonderful…" She looked up at Runningshadow. "Wouldn't it?"

Trying not to step back, Runningshadow slowly nodded. What was Cinnamonpaw thinking? Was she trying to tell him that she wanted to have kits... with, possibly, him?

"Yes, a she-cat always needs her kits," He mewed. "So how are the other Clan cats? Are they getting better?" He asked, furtively trying to change the subject.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Hey, look! There goes a water vole! They're extremely rare in ThunderClan territory!" She started to dash after it.

Runningshadow gulped. This was the way to Sunningrocks. Hopefully she didn't get any ideas…but not possibly in such an exposed place. Would she?

He hurried after the medicine cat. "Hey," He called after her. "Slow down!"

"Only when this vole does!" She called back. Suddenly, the vole scurried into a crack in the rocks, hiding itself fearfully.

"Drat," Huffed Cinnamonpaw. "It got away." She settled herself down anyway. "Ah, what a beautiful sight," She breathed, looking to Runningshadow expectantly.

Runningshadow sat down beside her. "Yeah, especially in greenleaf." As much as he regretted it, it felt good to be sitting by the one cat that he hadn't seen for a while.

She scooted closer to him. "Runningshadow?" She asked in a whisper.

He turned his head. Now their pelts were brushing, and were extremely close. "What is it?" He asked.

"Do- never mind," She meowed, shaking her head.

Runningshadow tipped his head. "What is it?" He repeated. "I'm ready to hear anything that you say."

Cinnamonpaw sighed. "Do- do you like…er…" she sighed again and took a deep breath. "Do you like kits?" She asked quickly. There. She had gotten it over with.

Runningshadow widened his eyes. "Of course!" He cried. "Why wouldn't I? I…well…let's just say that…" Now Runningshadow was the one lost for words. Was he going to tell her the truth?

"I know that it hasn't been very apparent lately, but…I've been thinking about it, and Cinnamonpaw, I love you." He was so surprised at himself for saying it so quickly and easily like it was a real, everyday sentence.

Cinnamonpaw smiled. "Good," She purred. She started to cover him with licks on his ears in long, slow rasps.

Runningshadow, shocked, tried to push her off. What was she doing? But, for some reason, he let her lick him.

Cinnamonpaw was trying to mate with him... what was she thinking? This was against the warrior code! If a patrol happened to come by and see a noble warrior being with the medicine cat apprentice...

She purred, her silver eyes gleaming. Runningshadow tried pushing away the feeling that he wanted to stay here forever.

Little did he know that the two were getting closer and closer to the river. Every once in a while Cinnamonpaw would kick at him lightly, sending him closer and closer to the roaring torrent.

Runningshadow heard the howl of rushing water and felt a slight spray hit his pelt. He woke up from his wonderful daze and suddenly felt more aware.

He was just about to struggle when Cinnamonpaw took one more kick and Runningshadow was plunged into icy water.

The warrior tried to bob to the surface, but couldn't find himself to do it. He felt Cinnamonpaw's paw on his forehead and she was keeping him underwater.

The last thing he saw was a blurry shape above the water turning into two shapes as another cat waltzed into the clearing. Then everything went black, and he felt himself go blank in a chilling spasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Warm breeze ruffled Runningshadow's fur. A stale scent surrounded him, the smell of Cinnamonpaw. He tried reaching his paws to lick the scent off of his head, but couldn't.

He found himself in the company of many worrying cats, which seemed highly embarrassing.

"Runningshadow! Thank StarClan you are okay!" Owlpaw breathed with relief. "We thought that you almost drowned."

At first, his vision was blurry. All he saw were a group of brown and black cats. They must have been a ThunderClan patrol.

"Here, let me through," Growled a cat.

"You were pushed into the water by that medicine cat apprentice. StarClan grant that we were around by the time you were pushed in, so we took Cinnamonpaw down and got you out of the water."

Runningshadow nodded, thanking the patrol. But another question still swirled in his head. "Where's Cinnamonpaw now?" He groaned.

Owlpaw kneaded her paws. Cloverpaw, who was beside her, looked guilty too. Runningshadow was surprised to see that Strikefoot was looking melancholy.

"Um, Runningshadow?" Whispered Owlpaw. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" She sighed heavily. "C-Cinna-" She groaned. "Runningshadow, I am so sorry, we didn't mean it to-"

"Cinnamonpaw is dead," Mudpelt growled finally. "She died from force of the rocks against her skull."

Runningshadow was horrified. "What? Wha-what happened? Who killed her?" Runningshadow asked hurriedly.

Mudpelt started to talk, but Runningshadow was in a frenzy.

"Mudpelt, you killed her! You did it, I swear! Let-let me see her body, I must see her!" He howled.

Owlpaw and Cloverpaw started to talk in low, hushed voices. They slowly tip-pawed away from him until they were a fox-length away. Runningshadow could hear something about "poor Runningshadow" and "lost" and "loved".

Mudpelt and Strikefoot came over to him, dragging Cinnamonpaw's dead body. Runningshadow bent over it mournfully, still not believing what Mudpelt had said. He was a liar, Cinderhope had said it himself- right?

He buried his nose in the beautiful she-cat's fur. To his horror, it was stone-cold. Her beautiful silver eyes…he looked into them one last time. They were glazed over and frozen in a look of horror.

Runningshadow examined Cinnamonpaw's head curiously. It was true- there was a dried trickle of blood coming from her head that stained her fur.

Nothing. Nothing but pure heartbreak filled his heart. Cinnamonpaw…the one that had been his friend since they were kits, the one that he now loved, his new, sudden flame…was dead. She was dead…she would never come back again. Tears welled up in his blue eyes.

Suddenly, nothing but thoughts of Cinnamonpaw came flooding into his head. The times he had gotten himself sick when he was young just to see her...the time that he had checked in on Cinderhope…when she had healed him all those times…she took the thorn out of his eye that time…

Her dappled fur was so pretty…Runningshadow realized how much he would miss her now. Any day without Cinnamonpaw…well, life certainly wouldn't be the same.

Even though he wanted to, Runningshadow didn't dare say a word to Mudpelt. He hated him for attacking Cinnamonpaw and making her head hit against the rock, but it sort of wasn't his fault. It was Cinnamonpaw's doing to trick Runningshadow into having a secret liaison with him and then trying to kill him.

Strikefoot cleared his throat. "Well, now that all the confusion has been sorted out, shall we get back to camp?"

"We should bury her," Rasped Runningshadow. "I- I'll carry her back to camp."

The others nodded, even though most of them didn't even know what it was like to lose something as good as another cat.

Mudpelt and Strikefoot left, as if careless about the matter, while the two apprentices hung back by their friend.

"Runningshadow, I'm so sorry," Cloverpaw murmured. "It must be horrible…to lose a loved one."

"Listen, I'll tell you something, I didn't love her!" Snapped Runningshadow.

Cloverpaw cringed. "S-sorr-"

"J-just leave him alone!" Cried Owlpaw. "Can't you see that he's stressed out right now? He doesn't know how to feel- sad because Cinnamonpaw's gone, angry because she nearly killed him, or happy because the one that tried to drown him died!"

"Oh, and how would you know?" Hissed Cloverpaw. "You're just an outsider! _I've_ known Runningshadow since I was a kit! _He_ was still an apprentice back then!"

"Well-"

Runningshadow shook his head slightly. He didn't want Owlpaw to talk about how he had met her in the first place.

"Well why does it matter how long we've known him?" Cried Owlpaw. "

"I think that you are just jealous of the relationship between me and Runningshadow!" Snapped Cloverpaw.

Owlpaw gasped dramatically. "_What_?_ Why_ in StarClan would I be jealous of you, you under-sized apprentice!" She hissed. Cloverpaw was pretty small for her age, though.

"Oh, so you _have_ heard of StarClan?" Cloverpaw growled. "I know why you would be jealous: because you know you'll never have a good mate! Ever!"

Owlpaw looked shocked. She didn't say anything- but she was gaping. The pale tabby shook her head slowly. "Go ahead, Runningshadow," She mumbled miserably. "Cloverpaw was made for you."

Runningshadow shook his head. "No, I-"

But Owlpaw had already disappeared through the soft undergrowth, holding back tears as hard as she could.

"Cloverpaw, I think that you should go back and hunt for a little," Runningshadow suggested in a hoarse whisper.

The tabby looked taken aback. "Well, if you wanted to be alone with Owlpaw, all you had to do was ask!" She shrieked. "And I'm guessing that you're going to do the same thing you did on Cinnamonpaw?"

He tried as hard as he could to ignore it. "I'll come back in a second, I saw a flock of crows just go into that tree. Go on, its an easy catch!"

Cloverpaw gave him a doubtful glare.

"Oh come on, you'd be a fool to not hunt those!" Cried Runningshadow. "Go on, go hunting! You know," He mewed, lowering his voice down to a murmur, "Warriors always put the past behind themselves. It would be very warrior-like of you," He reminded her kindly.

Cloverpaw grunted and started off after the crows, her shoulders hunched with agitation. "Now he's calling me a fool," she grumbled as she got into a soft and quiet crouch.

Owlpaw lightly nudged Runningshadow with a small brown paw. "Um, Runningshadow?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Asked the light brown tom, still looking after Cloverpaw with a worried glance.

"I need to talk to you," Owlpaw whispered. "In private," She added with a growl as she saw Strikefoot swivel his ears to their conversation.

Runningshadow shivered as he realized those were words simiar to Cinnamonpaw's. But he shouldn't be worried- he really trusted Owlpaw. "Sure," he replied.

"Let's go around by that tree," She murmured. Her brown tail pointed to a greatly thick tree, big enough to hide them both.

The light brown tom uneasily followed Owlpaw, praying to StarClan that it would turn out okay. He kept telling himself that he trusted Owlpaw and that she wasn't Cinnamonpaw- that medicine cat apprentice had attempted to kill him. But why had she done such a crime?

"I'm ready," Runningshadow urged. He wanted this to take as slow as possible so the both of them could get back to the patrol as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Asked Owlpaw uneasily.

"Yes, I'm totally sure!" Runningshadow hissed. He didn't really mean to be so harsh. But he was very sure that he could take whatever Owlpaw was going to say, especially after Ashstar had told him that his father was a traitor.

Owlpaw looked down at her paws, but forced herself to snap her head back up and look Runningshadow straight in the eye. "Cinnamonpaw didn't mean to drown you. It was another cat."

Apparently he couldn't take it.

**Oooo, what do you think is Owlpaw saying? And is she saying the truth? Review and I'll give you an apprentice plastic figurine set! It has all the apprentices in the den in this book, completely poseable! Puts Starpaw into hunting crouch position Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

The light brown tom sighed. "Owlpaw, don't mess with me. I know that Cinnamonpaw meant to drown me."

"But why would she?" Asked Owlpaw earnestly. "I mean, I can tell that she really loved you! What would she have against you?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe I know too much about my father?" He asked. "I could swear that I saw her tail outside the den after Ashstar talked to me."

"What about your father?" Asked Owlpaw suspiciously.

Runningshadow felt his stomach flip. He hadn't told Owlpaw about his father yet- another way for Owlpaw to hate him.

"But what do you mean?" Runningshadow burst out.. "If Cinnamonpaw didn't do it, then who did? It's not like I drowned myself in that river!"

"She didn't do it," Owlpaw cried. "It was M-"

"Of course when she started to…well, you know, with me, of course it was just a way to get me into the river!" He snapped. No, he didn't want to hear that name. It was another cat- not him…

Owlpaw rolled her eyes. "Maybe she just loved you," She mewed uncomfortably. "For real."

Runningshadow snorted. "Yeah right. Then tell me, Owlpaw. Tell me who did it!"

Owlpaw shook her head. "No!" She cried. "Apparently you aren't ready for it yet!"

"Just please tell me!" He growled.

"Mudpelt did it!" She cried in a hurry.

Runningshadow's eyes got wide. "What?" He hissed. Of course she was wrong- Mudpelt didn't do anything wrong, Cinnamonpaw had betrayed him.

"Just believe me, Runningshadow," Owlpaw whispered. "He was the one that pushed you into the river. I was on patrol with him and Strikefoot, and he said he was gonna go off to hunt a little.

"Well, I followed him. And I found that he was leading me straight to Sunningrocks, where there isn't very good prey. None that he likes, anyway."

"What are you saying?" Runningshadow hissed. "Have you gone crazy? Mudpelt was the one that dragged me out of the river! Cinnamonpaw is the traitor!"

"Think, Runningshadow!" Cried Owlpaw. "It had to be him! Only Mudpelt could have the gall to kill another cat- two at the same time, at that. Here, let me explain.

"I was hidden when I saw him push you in and keep you under with his paw. Cinnamonpaw looked horrified- I'll never forget that look on her face…" The pale tabby shivered. "So next, while you were drowning, Mudpelt tried to kill Cinnamonpaw off so she wouldn't tell anyone. At least he tried," Owlpaw mumbled.

Runningshadow rolled his eyes. "Owlpaw, quit telling me lies! You weren't there, your mentor must have noticed you gone sometime! And I saw Cinnamonpaw- she was perfectly dead…" he hung his head in depression.

"He didn't," Owlpaw mewed proudly. "Strikefoot didn't notice. I told him that I had gone hunting. Cinnamonpaw had dodged him enough to get nearer to the river. At first I thought that she was going to drown herself along with you, but tom, I must be getting pretty dumb. She pulled herself over there to drag you out, just in time for Mudpelt to do the killing bite."

"So you're saying," Runningshadow mewed slowly, "That Mudpelt was the one that killed Cinnamonpaw and almost killed me, and that Cinnamonpaw died to save me."

"Yes!" Owlpaw groaned. "Are you finally realizing that? Cinnamonpaw loved you!"

"That is a whole lot of rubbish!" Yowled Runningshadow. "She didn't love me, she betrayed me! She got me distracted so that I could fall into the river- so she could drown me, you mouse-brain!"

Owlpaw opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Runningshadow," She whispered hoarsely. "Go back to the patrol."

"What a waste of time!" Runningshadow spat.

"I just hope that you think it over a bit," Owlpaw mewed slowly, backing away from her lost friend. "And when you do, that you realize that Cinnamonpaw loved you very much, and that the choice of who nearly drowned you is pretty obvious."

The light brown tom rolled his eyes and trotted back to the patrol, pushing bitter thoughts about Owlpaw and Cinnamonpaw.

Why were all the she-cats in his life trouble? Well, that was how she-cats were: trouble. They tried to take everything away from you just for themselves, just so they can betray you and try to drown you or something worse.

She-cats were a waste of time. Why bother with them?

C.I.N.N.A.M.O.N

A tiny vole scattered toward a tree. Runningshadow chased after it, infuriated. He leaped into the air, but still no avail. All prey was too fast for him today.

"Grraahh!" He snapped, scaring the vole even more. He lashed out with his claws and jumped onto the spot where the vole had just been, and focused his vision on the place where it now was.

He told himself to calm down- to pretend that the casualty that happened two sunrises ago had never happened. But it never worked.

For some reason, Runningshadow couldn't get the idea of Cinnamonpaw dying and trying to drown him out of his head. Why in StarClan would she want to drown him?

He shook his head madly. No. That was what Owlpaw wanted him to wonder. He should know that it was that traitor Cinnamonpaw, and that the whole reason that she had been friends with him in the first place was to try and kill him.

But as a kit? What kit thought killing thoughts?

"No!" Roared Runningshadow. The long lapse of concentration and thinking about Cinnamonpaw had given the vole a chance to hurry away, gathering its hidden seeds once more.

He whipped his head up to the sky and groaned. "StarClan, why are you doing this to me?" He snapped.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle of the bushes. Runningshadow opened his mouth to smell, but couldn't detect any enemy scents. It was a ThunderClan patrol, to his annoyance.

"Runningshadow!" Gasped Longpaw, narrowing his eyes. He sure was acting like a true warrior lately. "What are you doing out so late? Besides, Mossflower wants to see you."

Runningshadow nodded, numbly pushing his way through the crowd of Thornclaw, Chasewind, Newtfrost, Thistletail and Peachrain. The medicine cat was the only one he wanted to talk to right now.

"Runningshadow, how are you?" Asked Cinderhope as he bounded out of the gorse tunnel.

"Fine, thank you, got to go now sorry talk to you later," Runningshadow growled. Usually he was pretty happy to see his mentor, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to the deputy.

He slowly padded through the fern tunnel that led to the medicine cat's den. He could just faintly make out Mossflower's white pelt sitting in the middle, talking to Brindlerose.

"Everything will be okay, we'll-" Mossflower paused as she saw Runningshadow approach her. "I'll talk to you later, Brindlerose. Runningshadow, how are you?"

Brindlerose gave Runningshadow a scowl as she exited the clearing.

Mossflower padded to her den and gestured for Runningshadow to follow. The light brown tom was unsure, but followed anyway. Cinnamonpaw's crime had made him very untrustworthy of any other she-cat.

He sat down in front of the black and white she-cat. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

Mossflower nodded. "Yes. I want to talk to you about my apprentice."

Runningshadow hung his head and tried not to cry. Cinnamonpaw was gone- but she was the one that tried to kill him- why mourn over her death?

"I am very sorry about what she did." Mossflower mewed simply. "But I want to tell you something."

Runningshadow nodded, perking his ears so that he could hear her whisper.

"Cinnamonpaw…was always talking about you ever since she was made my apprentice," Mossflower mewed. "She almost felt sad to change her mind because she wanted to train with you- to be your mate…" Mossflower put her head on her paws. "I hated to put her through all that. But whenever I apologized she simply said that it was her calling, and that I wasn't the one standing in the way. She was.

"I was very convinced that she was actually called by StarClan to do the job of a medicine cat. She was the best one I've ever seen…" Mossflower had tears streaming down her face, but her voice wasn't a sob. She was choking them back and trying to be serious.

"So are you saying that she didn't do it?" Runningshadow asked. "Because I've already heard all of that."

"The only thing that I'm saying, Runningshadow," Mossflower murmured, choking back sobs as hard as she could now, "Is that I know that Cinnamonpaw loved you very much. And I'd like you to think about it a little."

Runningshadow nodded, but didn't really mean it. Mossflower was just trying to make him less mad at her own apprentice.

"So," Mewed Mossflower, trying to start another conversation, "We shall have her burial ceremony tonight, will we?" She asked.

Runningshadow didn't even nod. "Sure," He growled, still staring down at the ground.

"I would like you to do the honors of finding her body and bringing it back. I'm sure that it isn't very rotted yet."

He tried not to snort. Cinnamonpaw's body was probably already being infested by parasites. A dead body could never last three days outside of the grave.

"Yes, Mossflower," Runningshadow dipped his head respectfully. But he was still unsure about the apprentice's body- if it still was in good enough shape to go back to camp, would he even take it?

Deep down inside, he surely hoped so. Because right now all of his other, kind thoughts were being flooded by bitter ones.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope u like this chapter, there's a little fluff btw Deerpaw and Mudpelt **

Runningshadow was just curling up to sleep when it happened. As if he didn't have enough stress in his life- now it was a ceremony. And it sounded like it was full of tension, since the cats that were gathering under the Highrock were chatting amongst themselves in low voices.

Runningshadow, trying not to grumble, heaved himself up. The past three days' events had gotten to him, and he hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. He was hoping to get some better sleep tonight, but decided he shouldn't miss this.

Ashstar was gallantly seated at the top of the Highrock. She looked down proudly upon the crowd, even though it was unevenly gathered. Many of the warriors were out on patrol.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we gather here to deal with some apprentice affairs. Deerpaw, Longpaw, step forward please."

Deerpaw and Longpaw, very nervous, came up to the Highrock. Irispetal, knowing her cue, came up, nudging Mudpelt up with her. Deerpaw looked nervous at the sight of Mudpelt.

"Deerpaw, we have reasons that you should change mentors," Ashstar mewed, raising her eyebrows at Mudpelt (A.N. I guess cats have eyebrows in this story). "It is now time that you shall change.

"Irispetal, you have proved yourself worthy to switch your apprentice with Deerpaw. Your new apprentice is Deerpaw. Mudpelt, you will mentor Longpaw now."

Deerpaw looked horrified. "But there must be some kind of misunderstanding- I didn't want to change mentors!" She snapped. "I refuse to switch to Irispetal!"

Ashstar was surprised. "But won't you be _happy_ to be with a she-cat mentor?" She asked. "Much _safer_?"

"No! I want to keep my mentor! I l-" She kneaded her paws as she cut herself off. "Love to train with him…" She finished nervously.

"You do not want to switch?" Asked Ashstar thoughtfully. "Fine. It is the will of the apprentice to pick which mentor they prefer when switching. You shall stay with Mudpelt, and Longpaw shall stay with Irispetal."

The tawny she-cat looked horrified. "But- but why are you letting her st-stay with him? He's a monster, he's going to hurt her, he's-"

"Case closed. We have to talk about another subject." Ashstar sighed. "A member of our Clan has recently passed away. Our beloved she-cat that has been healing us for moons on end."

At first there was silence, then a cat cried out. "Mossflower died?" A warrior called out. Everyone craned their necks over the audience to see who it was. It was Heatshadow, one of the most negative elders in ThunderClan.

"No, Mossflower isn't dead you mouse-brain!" Hissed Goldpuddle. "It's Cinnamonpaw, didn't you hear the gossip?"

"Well hey, Ashstar only gives me toms to clean my bedding," Heatshadow whispered.

"I heard that," Ashstar yelled. "Yes, it's true. Cinnamonpaw is now declared dead."

There were many angry uprisings. "Cinnamonpaw is dead?" Called Longpaw. "Who will be the new medicine cat apprentice?"

"Don't worry Longpaw," Ashstar called. "Mossflower can go without an apprentice for a while. For now, we shall start our search. There is no stress."

"Yes, but there's sadness," Called out Strikefoot. "Isn't anyone mourning over Cinnamonpaw yet?" He gave a shifty glance to Runningshadow.

The light brown tom felt a flame of anger rise up inside him. "What did you just say?" He hissed.

"Now Runningshadow, Strikefoot, let's not get into an unreasonable fight," Yowled Cinderhope.

Runningshadow sat down slowly, still shooting glares at Strikefoot. Both of the toms flattened their ears with embarrassment. Most of the others purred with amusement.

Cloverpaw came up to Runningshadow. "Well, what do you think you'd do if another cat, ultimately your enemy, ticked you off like that? Heatshadow, I'm pointing that question at you," She snapped.

The ginger tom grunted and looked down at his paws. Hawkclaw spoke up for his fellow denmate. "He'd probably tear out Strikefoot's throat!" He purred with glee. "Don't worry Runningshadow, what you are doing isn't unreasonable."

Runningshadow nodded numbly, yet Hawkclaw's words weren't very inspiring. What you _are_ doing isn't _unreasonable_? Did that mean that he was still doing something? Sure, the fight with Strikefoot was over, but he was still doing something?

The young warrior had to tell himself that Cinnamonpaw wasn't making him choose from his Clanmates or memories of her- because he was getting the chilling feeling that she was.

He had to forget about her. Fast. It was becoming too dangerous for the Clan for him to forget all about the Clan and just think about a stupid she-cat. She-cat's were stupid, right?

But he thought of Cloverpaw and Owlpaw and changed his mind. "This meeting is dismissed," Called out Ashstar. "You may leave now."

Runningshadow turned around to leave for the warrior's den, but couldn't help but see what Deerpaw was doing. Fortunately, Irispetal was keeping her distance from the apprentice since she was so angry.

Cinderhope was talking to Deerpaw, though. He had on a stern face. He wasn't telling her bad things about Mudpelt, was he? It was all to apparent now that Deerpaw and Mudpelt were in love. Was he trying to spoil it?

Deerpaw didn't look one bit frightened, though. She had a calm expression on her face, and only kept nodding as Cinderhope talked. The deputy gave a dismissive flick of the tail and Deerpaw happily trotted off.

"You okay, Deerpaw?" Asked Runningshadow as the apprentice headed for the warrior's den to see Mudpelt.

The tabby nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I dunno, I…" Runningshadow's voice trailed off and he hoped she didn't notice that he had been eavesdropping. "You were so brave back there, saying no to switching mentors." He couldn't help but remember that he was the one that convinced Ashstar to make Deerpaw switch mentors, preferably to Irispetal.

Deerpaw shrugged. "Yeah, it was pretty easy, considering that Irispetal is my least-liked cat in the Clan. Tom, did you see her face when I said no? That was amazing! I've never seen her so angry!"

"Maybe when you interrupt her flirting," Runningshadow muttered under his breath.

"What?" Asked Deerpaw.

"Oh, uh, nothing. You made a very good choice, Deerpaw- following what your heart thinks is right. That is a good warrior characteristic," Runningshadow purred proudly. He bitterly remembered when he did what his heart was right and went along with Cinnamonpaw's plan.

Deerpaw blushed. "Oh, it was nothing." She purred and licked Runningshadow's cheek gratefully. "Oh, can I…go?" She asked.

Runningshadow nodded. He had heard Mudpelt's call from the warrior's den. He could almost sympathize with Deerpaw- he had been bossed around by Mudpelt too.

He actually wanted to follow after Deerpaw, without a care in the world, to share tongues with the love of his life. But this time he was visiting the love of his life- and sending his last goodbyes to her.

He gingerly picked up Cinnamonpaw's body and carried it to the middle of the clearing, not too far away from the Highrock. StarClan couldn't even live up to the sadness that was bursting from his heart right now.

He saw Cinderhope escort Mossflower to her own apprentice's body. She was bursting with tears and her face already had traces of many, many tears before. She must have been heart broken that her apprentice had died so suddenly. Runningshadow knew that he would if he were the medicine cat.

Ashstar approached the body of Cinnamonpaw with four others: Owlpaw and Cloverpaw, who were squalling for a mouse-brained reason, Starpaw who was trying to settle the two she-cats, and Autumnpelt, Cinnamonpaw's mother. Runningshadow noticed that there weren't many to mourn for and share tongues for the last time with Cinnamonpaw.

Ashstar made sure that everyone was gathered and threw her head to Silverpelt, which shone down brighter than usual tonight. "Cats of StarClan, please receive this apprentice to your Clan in the stars. We will greatly miss her, and make sure that she gets to you well."

The seven cats hung their heads sadly. Runningshadow didn't think that life would be the same without Cinnamonpaw there to annoy him or laugh with him anymore.

"Autumnpelt, you and Mossflower can do the honors of burying her, please."

The two she-cats dipped their heads. Autumnpelt was desperately trying to hold back tears as she looked down at her little she-cat for the last time.

"Anybody wishing to say goodbye can stay a while," Ashstar mewed. She came up and licked Cinnamonpaw on the flank.

Autumnpelt had finally cracked and was sobbing as she buried her nose into the sorrel fur. "Goodbye, Cinnamonpaw," She murmured. "Don't forget that I'll always be there for you. Praying for you…" Her voice trailed away. She took a deep, shivering breath and slowly backed away from her daughter.

The three apprentices came up and respectfully gave Cinnamonpaw a nuzzle and a lick, but then backed away. The young cats hadn't known the apprentice at all, except for maybe when they had gotten a thorn stuck in their paw or had gotten suddenly sick.

Finally, Cinderhope came up. He buried his nose in her fur as well, whispering, "Why do we have to lose all of our good cats?" so loud that Runningshadow could hear it.

Ashstar gestured to Runningshadow to go up. He nodded, feeling his heart rip itself into millions of tiny pieces as if someone had hidden invisible claws inside of him.

He didn't say anything- he might as well just go onto the Highrock and declare his love for Mudpelt- but sat there for a long while with Autumnpelt.

It definitely was true that life surely wouldn't be the same without Cinnamonpaw. Runningshadow wondered if there would be one more star among Silverpelt tonight. He looked up at the stars for reassurance and fell fast asleep in the middle of the clearing beside Cinnamonpaw's cooling pelt.

**Poor Runningshadow! I hope that he feels a little better…I'll tell you what, review and I'll give u a Mudpelt figurine! It can be a chewtoy for your dog! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chappie 9! Chappie 9! Ch-ch-ch-ch-chappie 9 WOOT WOOT! Sorry, really excited for no reason at all...anyway, hope u like it! Very very short, sorry!**

"Are you sure that you don't want any prey?" Asked Cloverpaw. She was looking down at Runningshadow, who was in the medicine cat's "Special Needs" den.

The light brown tom remembered coming here to see Cinderhope when he had come back from taking Owlpaw and Oakpaw to the Clan. Not only was the special needs den for cats that were severely physically injured, it was also for cats that were severely emotionally injured.

And to tell the truth, Runningshadow was surprised that Mossflower wasn't sharing the den with him. She was the saddest of all of Cinnamonpaw's mourners, even Autumnpelt. But she had to do her duty as a medicine cat and not stop to mourn.

It was the day after Cinnamonpaw's burial ceremony. Runningshadow had woken up in the middle of camp, to his embarrassment, and had felt struck with horror when he didn't feel Cinnamonpaw's cold pelt beside him anymore. She was all gone now. He would never see him again.

Runningshadow felt his stomach twist into knots.

"I'm not hungry," Mumbled Runningshadow. He had his head on his paws and he was staring down at the dusty floor, into pure nothingness.

Cloverpaw sighed. "Runningshadow, it's been a day and a half. You've got to eat sometime soon."

"I don't want to eat!" He snapped.

The tabby she-cat flattened her ears. She looked hurt and her eyes were almost tearing up, but she sucked it up and mewed, "Okay, sorry…"

"You should probably leave him alone now," Owlpaw said snottily. "He doesn't need all of this attention from you."

"Well, I thought that it would be nice!" Cloverpaw cried. Now tears were coming down, running down her face. "He's just lost a loved one that he doesn't even know if she meant to kill him."

"I'm sure that she didn't," Owlpaw mewed. "I mean, she loves him very much, that I'm sure…but I don't understand why she would just randomly take him out into the forest like that…"

"Well, since I've known Runningshadow longer, I should know if Cinnamonpaw loved him or not- and it sort of seemed like it. But all this time I suspected it was sort of…fake. I mean, it seemed like she was only _trying_ to love him." Cloverpaw looked down at her tabby paws. "I definitely should have told him before. If I just warned him, then none of this would be happening…"

"Listen, it wasn't your fault, Cloverpaw! Just both of you stop fighting and leave me alone!" Cried Runningshadow. He turned his back to the two apprentices and started to silently sob.

Owlpaw and Cloverpaw made sure to keep their distance from the warrior, looking hurt, and scrambled out of the entire medicine cat den.

Once they were out, Runningshadow quit sobbing, trying to hold it back with gasping breaths. He looked down at the floor where there were tiny pebbles lying in the dust, coated with a fine powder.

Sometimes he felt like those pebbles- stuck in a place no cat knew about and secluded from the rest of the world. It didn't seem like any cat wanted to even interact with him anymore. At least not as much as before the Cinnamonpaw incident had happened.

There was a rustling right outside the den and Runningshadow turned around to catch a glimpse of Mossflower's black and white fur. It was very sleek and looked as if she had just groomed it.

"Hello, Runningshadow," Greeted the medicine cat brightly.

Runningshadow didn't say anything. How could she be so happy when her own apprentice had just died? He didn't want to scowl, but he didn't turn around.

"Well, I got you some prey," Mossflower mewed uneasily. It was obvious that she hadn't gotten over Cinnamonpaw's death either. But she of all cats had to hide it since she was the one that the entire Clan depended on for healing.

Runningshadow just snorted. He knew that the prey probably had a couple of poppy seeds or maybe some thyme sneaked into it to trick him into eating herbs that would make him less depressed.

"Thanks, Mossflower," He mumbled reluctantly. He still kept his back to her. To his annoyance, she wouldn't leave.

"Aren't you going to eat your he- er, prey?" She asked.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yes, I just would like some…"

"…privacy?" Mossflower finished as politely as possible.

Runningshadow nodded respectfully and she ducked her head out of the den, leaving for another patient.

Well, there was no reason to stay awake. Runningshadow put his head on his paws, looking out into space. He missed Cinnamonpaw…

Slowly, his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Thoughts of how horrible life was convinced him to just drift off to sleep and hope to never wake up.

C.I.N.N.A.M.O.N

He was in a grassy clearing. Runningshadow opened his eyes, blinking the sun out of his eyes. It seemed so friendly and peaceful here, like there were never any kittypets in ThunderClan, no Mudpelt, and even better, no Cinnamonpaw.

Suddenly, the cat that he had just been thinking about appeared right in front of him. The beautiful sorrel fur rippled over her muscles and she looked much more mature.

"Runningshadow," She whispered.

Runningshadow's eyes widened. "Cinnamonpaw! I- I mean, Cinnamonpaw. What a great surprise," He growled.

She didn't say anything. Her tail just waved from behind her like the wind was pulling it.

Runningshadow squinted at the light coming from her. "Y- you made it to StarClan, I take it," He sniffed rudely, as if he wished she never had made it to the starry Clan.

She didn't say anything.

"Listen, I don't understand why you are in my dreams. I was a fool to fall for your trick- you killed me."

"I am your alliance," Cinnamonpaw whispered.

"Wha-what?" Runningshadow hissed. "What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out. And when you do, you'll know from then on that you'll have to listen to StarClan more."

"What in StarClan are you talking about?" Snapped Runningshadow. "I-" he hung his head, trying to hold back tears. "I miss you, Cinnamonpaw. Why did you have to go?"

"Every cat takes their turn in life," Cinnamonpaw murmured. "They die when StarClan bid it."

"So StarClan made you die?" Hissed Runningshadow. "Or did Mudpelt?"

"That I cannot tell you," Cinnamonpaw whispered. "I have to go for now."

"No, don't go!" Runningshadow yowled. His voice was in a sob now. "Please don't leave me…not like you did in my life…" He sniffled miserably. "Life isn't the same without you, Cinnamonpaw…"

"Don't worry, I will visit you soon," Cinnamonpaw whispered. "But I have to tell you one more thing before I go…" She leaned forward so that her muzzle fur tickled Runningshadow's ears.

"Remember that I will always love you and watch over you… and…"

"I'm sorry I ever blamed you, Cinnamonpaw, it was so foolish, I-"

"You must evacuate your alliance, or you are in danger," Cinnamonpaw mumbled.

"I've heard that too many times!" Runningshadow snapped. "What does it mean anyway? Was it the one that was keeping me from you? I should have listened, I know I should have-"

"No, it didn't go for me. That's a hint," Cinnamonpaw whispered. "Goodbye, Runningshadow. We shall meet again soon."

"No, Cinnamonpaw, don't leave!" He yelled. "Don't go! Please!"

But before he knew it, the beautiful she-cat he had once known disappeared before his eyes. Just like that. StarClan took her away from him…

_No, they didn't_, He told himself. _Remember what she told you…_

_That's right, _a voice in his head mewed. _Don't forget_…

Runningshadow smiled. Cinnamonpaw loved him. She didn't kill him…

He felt so happy, so relieved…

Runningshadow woke up.

**Awwww, happiness!! Runningshadow's not sad anymore! Wait, well, Cinnamonpaw is still gone... anyway, review and I'll give u a limited edition Dead Cinnamonpaw figurine! No, jk, i'll give u a mossflower figurine because...well, u do what u want with it when the next couple chappies come...-scowls darkly- mwa-hahahaaaa!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Runningshadow actually ate his prey. And to tell the truth, the thyme didn't really taste so bad. And it only made him feel better about Cinnamonpaw.

Mossflower poked her head into his den. She had done so every once in a while, and now that he was awake she was pleasantly surprised.

"Runningshadow, you're finally awake!" Mossflower cried. "You look much better. Perhaps a little prey helped, didn't it?"

He wanted to tell her about his dream, but he just said, "Yeah, I guess so. Can I leave this den now?"

Mossflower laughed. "Well, if you are sure you feel that much better. I mean, you are the one that judges that, not me."

"I feel much, much better," He confessed. "Thank you, Mossflower." He rubbed her chin with the top of his head.

She purred. "Well, that's good. I'm glad you're better, Runningshadow."

He smiled. "Thanks for watching over me," He said.

"Well, that is what medicine cats do," Mossflower chuckled.

Runningshadow nodded to her respectively and bounced out of the den with a new energy. He felt very reassured about Cinnamonpaw…ever since she had visited him in that dream all blame on her had made him change his mind.

But that chilling prophecy that she had given him…it wasn't the first time that he had heard it. When Cinnamonpaw had tried to drown him, at first he thought that was what it was. But since she really didn't mean to…that meant that Cinnamonpaw was really killed in cold blood and that another cat had drowned him.

But he couldn't let his glad feelings fade away. He had just left his stage of depression- he couldn't go back.

"Runningshadow!" Called Mossflower.

He turned around to see her give him a quick and snappy gesture. She flicked her tail for him to come.

Runningshadow nodded and trotted to her den. "What did you want?" He asked.

"Um, Runningshadow, can I trust you?" She asked, kneading her paws nervously.

"Sure," He said. "You've been healing me for moons, I should be able to repay that favor."

"No, I'm serious, this is a huge secret. You _have_ to keep it. You can't tell _anybody_."

Runningshadow tried not to sigh. That was only too easy, since every cat in the Clan was angry at him and never wanted to talk to him anymore.

"I can keep a secret," Runningshadow said confidently. He held her gaze to ensure he was telling the truth, just in case. "Nobody in the Clan but you and Ashstar would talk to me."

"Oh no, especially _not_ Ashstar," Mossflower mewed hurriedly. "She cannot, and I mean _cannot_, find out about this. Please don't tell her."

"You can count on me," Runningshadow meowed. "My muzzle will stay shut."

"Good. Because you're the only one I can tell. I was about to tell Cinnamonpaw, but she…" The black and white she-cat sighed. "Well, I know I can trust such a faithful warrior like you."

"Okay," He said almost uneasily. He was the only one that she could tell? Well, perhaps he was the only one that she trusted to tell such a big secret.

"Well, I'm not sure how you'll feel about this," Mossflower mewed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Runningshadow said, standing tall. "I'm perfectly ready."

Mossflower swallowed hard. "Well, you've noticed how plump I am lately?" Runningshadow nodded. "Well…it isn't…necessarily… because I've gained weight. I am…" She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

This was a joke. Was that a joke? Runningshadow couldn't believe his ears.

Firstly, Mossflower swore to StarClan that they would never ever fall in love and also promised to never have kits. She was breaking her oath to be a medicine cat by doing this.

"Well, congratulations," Runningshadow said, trying to sound happy about it.

Mossflower sighed. "Oh come on, don't hide it! I broke the oath and you know it."

"But why should that stop you?" Asked Runningshadow. "Aren't you happy for your kits?"

"Yes, I am very happy," Mossflower said wearily, "But I've just broken the warrior code big time! I mean, what will happen when Ashstar finds out about this?"

Runningshadow looked down at his paws thoughtfully. "Well…she doesn't have to know," Runningshadow said. "When you have your kits, we'll take them to one of the queens, perhaps Ratfur, and let her take care of them."

The black and white she-cat sighed. "Yes, but…the problem is, I don't think I can give them away. I mean, ever since I found out I was pregnant I loved them more than anything…" She shook her head, green eyes tearing up.

"I'm very sorry Mossflower, but I'm afraid there isn't any other way," Runningshadow mewed glumly. "I mean, would you rather have Ashstar find out and kill your kits, or give your kits to Ratfur and watch them grow up, healthy and happy?"

"Well, the choice is obvious, isn't it?" Snapped Mossflower.

Runningshadow tried not to look shocked at her sudden burst of anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Runningshadow…I'm afraid that these kits will…change me, in a way. And not in a good way."

"Kits can change a she-cat's life," Runningshadow pointed out.

"And you would know this…how?" Mossflower mewed.

"Well, I don't…but I would think that if I were having kits, I would be as stressed as you were." Runningshadow licked Mossflower's ear. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"You say," Mossflower muttered. "Well, you should leave. I think that you're plenty ready to leave the den now."

"Thanks again, Mossflower," said Runningshadow gratefully.

"No problem," Mossflower mewed modestly. "It was really nothing… I mean, I had you to consult about my…you know…"

Runningshadow nodded. "Just call on me when you need anything."

"Oh come on, I'm a medicine cat!" Cried Mossflower. "Whatever it is I can deal with it myself."

He turned away. "Bye!" He called behind him.

Suddenly, Runningshadow saw a golden shape bound towards him. "Runningshadow!" She cried excitedly. It was Summerheart, one of the most beautiful she-cats in the Clan.

"What is it, Summerheart?" He asked.

"You will never believe who is here right now!" She squealed excitedly. "Okay, so here's the story: I was out on a patrol, 'cause we split up, right? Well, I was hunting right out by our border when I saw him…" She shivered with untold excitement.

"Who exactly did you see?" Runningshadow asked impatiently. Summerheart could be a little out of there sometimes.

"It's Skycloud!" She cried. "He's here!"

**Dun-dun-duuuuuun! please don't maul ur mossflower figurine...seriously, don't, u have no idea how much importance this chapter has for later in the series... oh well. review and get a summerheart figurine! yay! i've been giving out lots lately!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Skycloud's back?" Runningshadow cried excitedly. His old friend- he could finally see him again!

Summerheart nodded. "Yeah, hurry up, follow me!" She squealed. She bounced out of the fern tunnel and hurried to the exit of the camp. "Hurry up, he might leave!"

"I'm coming," Huffed Runningshadow. She was going wicked fast- she must be so happy to see him. _The two must be anxious to see each other, _Runningshadow thought.

He squeezed in through the gorse tunnel after the she-cat, who was giggling excitedly. Runningshadow tried to dodge her wildly whipping tail, but with no avail.

"So where is he?" Asked Runningshadow, pulling his backside through the end of the tight tunnel.

"He should be around here somewhere," Summerheart mewed. "I told him to meet us right where the gorse tunnel ended. Of course, he may have forgotten…"

"Of course he wouldn't forget!" Runningshadow cried nervously. "At least I don't _think_ he would…" In his mind, he desperately hoped not.

"There he is! Skycloud, over here!" Summerheart called.

Runningshadow craned his neck to see where the light gray tom was. He could only catch a glimpse of his extraordinary pelt that looked just like the wonderful sunhigh sky. That was why his mother, Moonpad, had named him Skykit.

"Skycloud!" Called Runningshadow. "We're over here!" Hopefully, the gray tom could see the two…

At first Skycloud seemed clueless, as if he had just turned deaf, but then he whipped his head around in realization. "Oh, you're here! Summerheart, Runningshadow…" He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Asked the light brown tom.

"Oh, nothing," Skycloud bashfully mewed. "Well, I- I haven't seen you in such a long time that I sort of…forgot what you look like. It's so good to see you guys again!"

Runningshadow rushed up to his old friend and embraced him (like, a cat hug, not a human hug... just think of a nuzzle or something...). "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

Runningshadow exclaimed. "Life is almost way different without you."

Skycloud chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that you aren't suffering that bad since I'm not here," He purred. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait, are you?"

"Well, not really," Summerheart mewed. "We just…oh I admit it, I missed you, Skycloud!" She rubbed up against Skycloud, purring loudly.

Skycloud purred back passionately. "I missed you guys too. But Summerheart, I'm afraid that unless you ever join ShadowClan or I ever come back to ThunderClan, then our relationship is sort of… you know…" He squirmed uncomfortably. "Forbidden."

Summerheart didn't look surprised. "I know! I just…can I talk to you…alone?" She asked nervously.

Skycloud nodded slowly. "Sure. Runningshadow, are you okay with…"

"Yeah, it's fine," Murmured Runningshadow. He wanted to talk to Skycloud for a bit, but a little talk with Summerheart wouldn't take too long.

"Thank you so much Runningshadow, you know how much it means to me-" Skycloud started.

"Oh come on, think nothing of it," Runningshadow purred modestly.

Skycloud wandered away, gesturing to Summerheart with his tail. She nodded and followed him, her claws warily unsheathed.

Knowing that they wouldn't come back for a while, Runningshadow decided to hunt. Besides, he could just faintly smell mouse on the air…

Suddenly, he saw it. Runningshadow dropped into a crouch and started to slowly crawl forward, keeping his eyes on the mouse.

He was just about to pounce on it when there was a rustling in the bushes. The mouse, startled, fled away and escaped from Runningshadow's grasp

The light brown tom groaned. If Skycloud and Summerheart were going to get that personal, why not do it farther away?

He opened his mouth just for a brief scent check. Surprisingly, he didn't smell anything like ThunderClan or that strange scent that was a mixture of two Clans like the one that was on Skycloud. It was…unknown to Runningshadow.

He slowly crept forward, keeping his concentration on the scent. It was getting stronger and stronger by the second… he was getting close.

Suddenly, it hit him- the scent was ShadowClan! There was just a bit of ShadowClan under that strange odor…

A huge shape flew out of nowhere and onto Runningshadow. The cat pinned him to the ground and started digging its claws into his belly. He cried out in horror and kicked the cat off hard.

Another cat came right after the other one left. Runningshadow writhed and tore with his claws, trying to get a hold on the cat. But somehow that cat was wriggling in and out of Runningshadow, so he couldn't get a claw mark on it.

The light brown tom roared with pain when he felt sharp teeth in his shoulder and then more teeth hooked in his leg. Two more warriors had joined him, ripping at him like a very large rabbit.

Runningshadow howled, kicking out with his legs and clawing with his front paws. He flipped over and finally caught a slow warrior. He bit it on the tail as hard as he could.

The cat went fleeing away, yowling at the top of its lungs.

Right as the last one disappeared another one replaced it, making three more warriors piled on top of Runningshadow. He snapped with his teeth that were hungry for flesh…especially the throat. But somehow he couldn't get there exactly.

Suddenly, a very loud hiss filled the air. All three of the cats, including Runningshadow, looked up to see where it came from.

The three cats fearfully backed off of Runningshadow. He craned his neck to analyze the warriors. They seemed all to familiar- ShadowClan cats. Only this time they were all caked in mud and to Runningshadow's disgust, some kind of animal droppings.

"What are you doing here?" Snapped Runningshadow, looking all around him for more warriors.

A rich purr filled the air. Runningshadow could swear that he had heard it before…

Of course he had. He instantly recognized the bulky dark gray tom step out in front of him. "Ah, what are we doing here, he asks," The tom chuckled. "Let's tell him, guys."

Even more ShadowClan warriors slid out from the bushes. They snarled viciously, baring their teeth in a very unwelcome fashion.

"Are you scared yet?" Sneered the tom. "We know you are, _Runningshadow_."

Runningshadow could instantly recognize the dark gray tom. It was Hurricanesong, and he was known to cause major trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hurricanesong," Runningshadow mewed slowly. "What exactly is your business here in ThunderClan territory?"

Hurricanesong laughed harshly. "Why don't you ask that little friend of yours, Skycloud, what we are doing in your territory?"

Runningshadow narrowed his eyes. "Skycloud was just here for a little visit," He growled. "Nothing is against the warrior code here except for your trespassing!"

The ShadowClan deputy looked taken aback. "Well Runningshadow, a warrior shouldn't be so rude around other Clans!" He sneered.

Runningshadow growled in annoyance. "Listen, just get your patrol out of here and there won't be a problem. That's all you have to do. And," Runningshadow added, holding Hurricanesong's gaze, "any second now, I can call the rest of my Clan to come this way."

"Ah, very frightening," Hurricanesong rumbled, "But it won't daunt me this time. You used that the last time, remember, when you bribed your best friend for your Clan's kits?"

"I didn't bribe him!" Snapped Runningshadow. "You were the one that demanded him when you took our kits hostage!"

"Shut up!" Yowled Hurricanesong. He whipped out his claws and lashed out at the facing warrior.

Runningshadow howled. He put a paw softly up to his face and felt blood coming from a couple cuts on his cheek.

"Now listen carefully," Hurricanesong whispered in a snarl. "You should at least give us a square bit of this territory. Otherwise, we won't go away and we'll kill every warrior you fling at us."

"No way," Hissed Runningshadow coldly. "I remember last time that happened. It didn't turn out for the best- you made us give you one of our warriors. We could have fought you!"

"Yes, you could have," Hurricanesong purred sinisterly, "But you didn't even call on one warrior. You just let me take Skycloud away like tha-"

"Shut your snout!" Yowled a voice. Runningshadow and the deputy looked up and around to see where the voice had come from.

They soon found out. It was a familiar light gray shape, moving nervously out of the bushes. "Runningshadow did not let you just take me. We are best friends. He would…he would never let me go that easily.

"You," Skycloud coldly hissed. "You, Hurricanesong, are the one that forced me into the Clan. You _are_ satisfied with me, right?" He sneered back.

Hurricanesong snorted. "Well, in my opinion ShadowClan needs the most warriors it needs. But I'll tell you this, you aren't the best warrior."

Skycloud rolled his eyes. "Listen Runningshadow, get Summerheart out of here, and it would be wise for you to follow."

"You're just going to let them take our territory?" Runningshadow hissed. "I thought you always were ThunderClan deep down inside!"

"I am, all for ThunderClan, right?" Skycloud murmured. "Anyway, get out of here, fast. I'll convince Hurricanesong somehow. And whatever you do, don't get yourself or Summerheart hurt one bit."

Runningshadow nodded. "I promise I'll keep her safe. You can count on me, Skycloud."

The blue and white tom nodded nervously, his tail whipping nervously.

"You really love her, don't you?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Perhaps I do," Skycloud mumbled. "I'll see you later, Runningshadow. I miss you guys."

Runningshadow shrugged. "It's okay, we'll see each other at Gatherings. Besides, I'm sure that you can live long enough without me around!"

Skycloud purred with amusement. "Now get going! Hurry!" He hissed softly. "You'll see Summerheart's tail flick from behind those bramble bushes. That's where you'll find her."

Runningshadow nodded, scanning the brush for a certain gingery yellow tail. He saw a flick of it and quickly but lightly padded away.

He couldn't help but keep casting glances over his shoulder. He was satisfied to see Hurricanesong reluctantly follow Skycloud out of their territory. Skycloud must have really had a way with words.

Runningshadow gestured to Summerheart to leave with him. To his dismay, she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to leave him!" She wailed. "I can't…I love him too much. I want him to come back, Runningshadow!"

"I know, I don't either, but-"

"You don't even know, do you?" She snapped. "You have no idea!"

Of course, like every cat that was very sad and angry at the same time for losing their true love, Summerheart had raised her voice to the dangerous voice level of a scream. Runningshadow whipped around and prayed to StarClan that Hurricanesong wouldn't hear them trying to escape.

Fortunately, there were no traces of their detection on Hurricanesong's face as he turned around to follow Skycloud as the light gray tom led the rest of the patrol back to territory.

Gratefully, Runningshadow sighed with relief and turned to leave. Unfortunately, Summerheart wouldn't come.

"Summerheart, please come with me, we have to get back to camp."

"I'm not coming with you," Pouted the pretty she-cat. But surprisingly, she didn't look so pretty anymore. Her eyes and face were red with tears, and she looked too shocked to follow.

"Please, Summerheart," Pleaded Runningshadow. "We have to get you back to camp, that way Mossflower can take care of you-"

"I don't want Mossflower," Sobbed Summerheart. "I want…Skycloud back."

Runningshadow sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he was never coming back- but it was only the truth. He decided to just leave Summerheart there. There was no way to cure a broken heart.

And Summerheart, the once beautiful she-cat, was left in the dust, sobbing with her head on her paws. She didn't even react when Runningshadow left. All she did was keep sobbing, only stronger and stronger.

Runningshadow's heart twisted as he heard Summerheart's calls of, "Come back! Please, please come back! I miss you…more than anything…"


	13. Chapter 13

Runningshadow writhed in his sleep. Dreams and words were seeping in and out of his head. It annoyed him- were they there to stay or not?

And the worst part was that he was awake- an owl was sitting in the trees, hooting loudly and making sure that no kits strayed out of their dens in the middle of the night.

Slowly, Runningshadow decided to count mice. Perhaps that would help him rest.

_One, two, three_, he steadily thought. He thought of Owlpaw and was worried about her…the poor apprentice didn't have many friends except him and Oakpaw, her brother. _Eight, nine, ten…_

He laughed as he thought of how jealous he had been of Oakpaw. The sorrel tabby had always been hanging around Owlpaw, never leaving her side. At first Runningshadow had thought that Oakpaw was Owlpaw's mate, but she told him he was her brother and the young warrior felt ashamed of himself.

_Eleven…twelve…th-thirteen…_

Slowly and silently, Runningshadow fell to the floor of the den. His eyes felt so heavy that he couldn't help but close them. Slowly he drifted off to sleep…

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

There was more water swirling around him. He could breathe, but couldn't see above the water except for…

A couple of shadows were there, fighting each other fiercely. One of them was dangerously close to the water… had he been pushed in?

Suddenly, Runningshadow felt the water rushing even twice as faster as he was taken somewhere else. He was taken into another clearing, where there was a huge tree…

And then he remembered: he had been here before. This was the exact place where Cinnamonpaw (or Mudpelt) had pushed him in, nearly drowning him…

This was exactly like what had happened near the river, but at the same time it… wasn't.

Suddenly he realized that this was a lot like the dreams he had had a moon and a half ago. He recognized the blurry shape of a cat, sneering in a tree.

He turned around and saw another cat, it's pelt color undeterminable. It must have been the one that the cat in the tree was looking at.

Again, the two cats' mouths never moved. But this time, he could hear what they were saying.

"Get out of here, you piece of fox-dung!" Snarled the cat in the tree. The voices echoed eerily in the water.

"What are you talking about?" The one on the ground hissed. "It wouldn't be wise to call a cat at such a position such names. Now what did you summon me for?"

The tom in the tree purred nastily. "What ever are you talking about? I didn't summon you, I simply invited you to come here."

"Get to the point already," The cat on the ground snarled. "I know you want me here for something and I want to know what it is, and," added the cat, "I'm not sure that Ashstar won't be happy to hear about _this_."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared," The tree cat cackled. "Look at you, calling upon Ashstar like a sore kit."

"I'm warning you, I-"

The cat in the tree launched himself onto the tom on the ground and they started to tumble around.

And now Runningshadow was taken back to the river. But to his horror, when he opened and tried to take in a breath like he was on land, he only inhaled water. _He couldn't breathe anymore._

Was he awake now? He must have been, but instantly pushed it away as he saw the same vapory silver cat in front of him. "You must evacuate your alliance, or you are in danger. "

Runningshadow opened his mouth with awe, but that only made more churning water fill his mouth. He choked, trying to cough it out, but couldn't since he was underwater. The light brown tom paddled for the surface, but he couldn't. His face was facing the bottom of the river, and he felt teeth in his leg.

Slowly the world started to fade, and his eyes closed softly. He was going to drown. This was when it was all over. The world started spinning and then everything went all black.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

"Runningshadow!" Called a voice urgently. "Runningshadow, wake up, you have to wake up!"

"Oh no, what do you think he'll do?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry Owlpaw," the first cat mewed.

Runningshadow blinked his eyes open. At first, everything was fuzzy, but then the two shapes of Owlpaw and Cloverpaw started getting sharper and sharper.

"Cloverpaw? Owlpaw? What are you two doing here?" He asked groggily.

"Runningshadow, you need to come quick," Cloverpaw mewed urgently. "And no excuses, you _need_ to come."

Runningshadow nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm coming," He said. "What's wrong?"

Owlpaw squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, but…" Her voice faded off and she looked down at her paws.

"Listen, neither of us know how to tell you," Cloverpaw finished for Owlpaw, who was lost for words. "You'll have to see for yourself…" Her words were cut off with tears and she started sobbing.

Runningshadow leaped to his paws and pulled himself out of the warrior's den, no matter how much his sore limbs protested. Since Cloverpaw usually wasn't this straightforward, it had to be an emergency.

The tabby she-cat was crying silently while Owlpaw comforted her with soft purrs. The light brown tom was happy to see the two were friends again, despite their conflict.

Many cats looked downhearted as they dragged their paws into camp. Apparently they had been where Runningshadow was going. Suddenly he didn't feel very good about this…

Owlpaw nodded to Cloverpaw, who had decided to stay behind, and wove her way out of camp. The pale tabby looked very stressed and must have had a lot on her mind.

It wasn't good. It definitely wasn't good.

As the two were slowly padding along, Owlpaw looked into Runningshadow's eyes. "Are you totally sure that you want to see this?" She asked uneasily.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I? I'm totally ready for anything!"

"I'm not sure you're ready for this one…" But Owlpaw's voice trailed off as Runningshadow gave her a hard stare. "Okay, this way," She went on.

The pale tabby slowly edged some ferns away and headed for Sunningrocks. That had been where Runningshadow had been in his dream! Did it have anything to do with what was going on?

They passed the Sandy Hollow. Runningshadow noticed that Owlpaw's pawprints were dragging behind her. She must have been really sad.

Suddenly, Ashstar pushed her way through some bushes that bordered the hollow. "Oh, are you taking him to see…" She whispered to Owlpaw, holding back tears.

Owlpaw gave her a brief nod and led Runningshadow to the border of ThunderClan.

He craned his neck to see around the rest of the cats, mostly ThunderClan, surrounding something. He made out a light gray tail that was limply hanging in the dust.

Oh no. Not him…it hadn't happened.

The rest of the cats quieted down as they noticed Runningshadow had arrived. They parted instantly for him to see what they were crowded around.

It was Cinderhope. His fur was matted in clumps and soggy, and his eyes were glazed over. He was covered in dust, making him more brown than gray.

"Runningshadow…" Whispered Bloodflower, who had been right behind him. "I'm so sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

The sunlight was slowly dwindling as sunhigh came near. A smoky gray she-cat slowly walked through her silent camp and into her den, shouldering past the hanging lichen.

She tried not to cry, but now the tears were coming. She couldn't help it, losing someone important to you was a good thing to cry about.

The she-cat sobbed quietly, laying herself down in the mossy bedding. She could still smell his scent in the moss from when she had met with him about Clan affairs…

She missed him more than anything.

Ashstar hoped that Runningshadow wouldn't take it too hard. He had so much on his mind- his traitorous father, his dead loved one, and now his dead mentor and best friend. The poor cat, Cinderhope was like a father to him in spite of his traitorous father.

Then she remembered- she had to name a new deputy, and fast. The sun was going down, and if she didn't negotiate a new deputy soon then that would be against the warrior code.

The first cat that came to her mind was Runningshadow. He was such a good warrior and had gone through so much. He was also caring and thoughtful and was ready to help other cats.

But for some reason, he didn't seem like the best choice. Ashstar knew she would regret it, but she wasn't sure if Runningshadow was ready yet.

Spiritwing was a good choice, but he was a bit…too old. She reminded herself to ask him if he wanted to be an elder soon.

Peachrain would be the perfect choice, but she would be too guilty for taking over her own mate's duty.

Chasewind…too ambitious.

Summerheart…too space-headed.

Duskstorm wasn't the most dependable…

Strikefoot was too old and way too arrogant. Ashstar personally didn't like the thought of him becoming deputy.

There was only one choice left- only one cat would be the best for deputy.

C.I.N.D.E.R

It was almost sunset. Runningshadow was slowly padding to the top of a small, grassy hill near the Sandy Hollow.

He used to always race Cinderhope up to here when they were done training. Of course, that was long ago, when he was an apprentice…when Cinderhope was still alive.

Runningshadow's heart sank at the thought of life without Cinderhope. He tried telling himself that it wouldn't be different- but something kept tugging at his heart.

It was he that had gotten the dream from StarClan. The starry warriors themselves had sent him a warning that Cinderhope was in danger….

_Runningshadow had been Cinderhope in the dream. _How could he be so stupid? If the dream had actually made sensed to his hollow brain, then perhaps the deputy would still be alive!

Runningshadow felt claws tugging at his heart, and he suddenly wished that he could drown in the river as well. That way he'd be able to join Cinderhope and Cinnamonpaw in StarClan.

_But I'd be leaving Cloverpaw in ThunderClan…_ Runningshadow thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a quiver in his stomach and his fur tingled at the thought of the beautiful tabby she-cat.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Quiet you idiot, someone will hear us!"

"Yeah right, there's nobody out here, it's practically impossible after Cinderhope's death! They'll want to be in camp waiting for Ashstar to declare the next deputy!"

Runningshadow whipped his head around to a clump of bracken, where two kits were sitting and pawing at each other in frustration.

"Oh…uh…hi?" Chuckled one of them.

Runningshadow recognized the two kits. They were Mangoheart's kits, Weavekit and Trailkit.

Weavekit was actually very pretty. She was a ginger she-cat, a lot like her mother, with blazing blue eyes. She was astounding for her age.

Trailkit was Weavekit's brother. He was a mottled brown tabby with bits of white on him.

"What are you two doing here?" Laughed Runningshadow. He had to admit that it cheered him up a bit to see the two rebellious kits exploring.

Weavekit looked embarrassed. "Well, we-"

"We were just looking for something to catch!" Trailkit exclaimed. "I want to hunt something!"

Weavekit glared at her brother. "We're sorry, we really didn't mean to come here!"

"Well, you did," Runningshadow mumbled. He looked at Trailkit disappointedly. "Trailkit, you shouldn't get your sister in trouble like that."

"I'm sorry," Trailkit groaned. "Come on, Weavekit, we have to go back home."

The ginger she-cat closed her blue eyes gratefully, but instantly reopened them and hurried after her brother.

Suddenly, the brown tabby kit stopped in his tracks, tripping his sister. She grunted with annoyance. "Uh! You tri-"

"Shh-sh," Shushed Trailkit. His eyes were intent on a small shape…a huge squirrel.

Runningshadow kept quiet, curious to see how well Trailkit would catch this.

Suddenly, the brown tabby leaped out at it, squashing it and gnawing on the squirrel's neck. The prey was still alive and squirming desperately to get out.

"Why-won't-it-die?" Hissed Trailkit, still biting hard.

"Here," Runningshadow said, coming over to the kit. "Why don't you bite it under its chin?"

Trailkit's amber eyes widened. "Ohhhhh, yeah, I see now!" He realized. He flipped the squirrel over carefully and snapped at its neck.

"Excellent!" Runningshadow congratulated. "Good job on your first catch, Trailkit!"

"Is it dead yet?" Trailkit asked, poking the squirrel with a huge claw.

"Yes, it's dead you dummy!" Weavekit growled.

"Wow! I killed it, I killed it!" Exclaimed Trailkit, completely ignoring his sister's remark.

"Thank you so much, uh…" Trailkit looked down at his paws in embarrassment. "Um, what's your name?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'm Runningshadow," Mewed the light brown tom.

"Oh, I know you!" Trailkit shrilled. "You visited me not to long ago! I can tell by your eyes…just like my sisters, only darker!"

Runningshadow chuckled. "Well, that was a great catch, Trailkit. I'm sure you'll grow up to be an awesome hunter!"

Weavekit sighed and looked down at her paws. "I guess I'm not good for anything," She mumbled miserably. "I can't even smell a squirrel in front of my face."

"Sure you can," Runningshadow said. "You just need practice, like every kit. We don't expect you to be perfect!"

Weavekit smiled, blushing. "Well, we have to go. Mother's going to be furious and she's gonna blame it all on me, Trailkit!"

"I know, you're in big trouble," Retorted the tabby.

"Hey! You get back here, you mouse-brain!" Hissed Weavekit, chasing after her brother.

As they disappeared out of sight, Runningshadow decided to follow them back to camp. He didn't want to miss the deputy ceremony, which hopefully would be soon.

But a thought kept lingering on Runningshadow's mind- what if… and of course, it was completely obvious…

What if Ashstar made _him_ the deputy?

**How did u like this chapter? Sorry it wasn't focusing on Cinderhope, but I knew that you'd already heard a lot about Cinnamonpaw and thought you didn't want to read any more mourning, so I wrote about kits! Quite a comic relief, huh? **

**Oh, and if u review u'll get a Weavekit or Trailkit plushie of your choice! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Called out Ashstar's familiar voice.

Many other cats curiously poked their heads out of the den.

Runningshadow got up from sharing tongues with Cloverpaw, feeling his stomach knot itself.

This was the moment of truth. At this meeting, Ashstar would be naming the new deputy. Runningshadow hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was a good choice for deputy. He hoped someone else could be named deputy instead.

Cloverpaw was following him, giving him a worried look. "Are you okay, Runningshadow? You look like you've just swallowed a hairball!" She chuckled.

Runningshadow shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong, don't worry," He said quickly.

"Is it about the deputy?" Cloverpaw asked, reading his mind.

Runningshadow didn't say anything.

"Well, if you are worried about it, then don't," Cloverpaw assured him. "I'm sure that you'll be the new deputy. It's only obvious that it'll happen!"

The light brown tom sighed. "That's the thing I'm worried about," Runningshadow said nervously. "I don't want to be named the deputy, Ashstar was probably so sad she didn't even realize that I'm way to young!"

Cloverpaw chuckled. "You sound like a tom whose mother is setting him up with another she-cat. Don't worry, it'll be nothing. I don't want to say that you won't be made deputy, because you're a wonderful cat…"

Runningshadow sighed. "At least Ashstar says. I don't think the rest of the Clan agrees."

Cloverpaw sighed. "Listen," She mewed. "Look at me, Runningshadow."

Runningshadow turned his head to his apprentice, looking her right in the eyes. Her green eyes were gleaming desperately, but they looked beautiful.

"You are a _wonderful_ cat. And I'm not just saying that, I know from experience!" She purred. "You've been through so much and you've taken them so maturely."

"What about with Cinnamonpaw?" Runningshadow whispered. "Sure, I took Cinderhope faster, but Cinnamonpaw…I had to be in the special medicine cat's den for that!"

"Just don't worry," Cloverpaw murmured out of the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, I've got to go, Catkinpaw is calling me over to sit by her and Shadowpaw."

Runningshadow dipped his head. "Go on," He muttered.

"Good luck!" Called Cloverpaw sweetly.

The light brown tom wished that he could have good luck. Whatever Ashstar said would effect him. If Ashstar chose him, it would mean moons and even seasons of long duty. Runningshadow didn't think he was quite ready for that responsibility. If Ashstar chose someone else, Runningshadow would only feel worse that he wasn't chosen and that Ashstar didn't trust him as a deputy.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we gather here today to negotiate the naming of the new deputy," Ashstar said.

Almost the whole crowd were murmuring among themselves about the new deputy.

"Quiet please," Yowled Ashstar.

Instantly, there was a silence in the crowd as they waited for the name of the lucky cat.

"I say these words in front of the body of Cinderhope, so that he may hear and approve my choice," Ashstar meowed, looking down at Cinderhope's body.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan is Summerheart."

The beautiful golden tabby looked astonished. "What?" She asked.

"Summerheart, did you hear, you're the new deputy!"

Runningshadow cried with excitement.

Summerheart blushed. "Oh, Ashstar, thank you so much! I shall take my duty as deputy very seriously!"

Ashstar nodded in turn. "I trust you to do that. You seemed like an excellent choice to me."

But the Clan weren't chanting Summerheart's name as usual. They were all nervously looking at each other. After what seemed like a million heartbeats, an angry voice rang out into the air.

"You're appointing that mouse-brain!" Snapped Chasewind. "She doesn't even know the difference between a shrew and a pile of fox dung!"

Summerheart was narrowing her blue eyes at the young warrior, but didn't say anything and helplessly let him continue.

"Besides, she hasn't even had an apprentice yet!" Chasewind added. "Aren't all deputies need to have had an apprentice to be second-in-command?"

"And you think you would be any better for the position?" Retorted Ashstar.

Runningshadow whipped his head around as he heard an angry snarl. "No," Hissed Chasewind, "But Mudpelt would!"

Mudpelt had been the one to snarl as he shouldered his way through the crowd. "Ashstar," He meowed in a voice half cold, half calm. "If you were going to choose a deputy, why didn't you choose me?"

Ashstar sighed. "I made Summerheart deputy because I trusted her. She was one of my best warriors."

"And what about me?" Hissed Mudpelt lightly. "Aren't I one of your best warriors? Or do you trust me at all?" His voice was now raised to an arrogant snarl.

"I think that you would have made a perfect deputy," Ashstar replied simply. "But I thought of Summerheart, how hard that she's been working lately… she was the only choice for me."

Mudpelt gave his leader one last burning glare with his shining amber eyes, then stepped back with a respectable nod.

The other cats started murmuring amongst themselves, and Runningshadow could detect that there was no more tense feelings in the Clan grouped together that day.

"Summerheart! Summerheart!" Chanted the relieved ThunderClan. Even Weavekit and Trailkit had raced out of the nursery to cry out Summerheart's name, to Mangoheart's dismay.

"What would you like me to do now?" Asked Summerheart.

"You should get some sleep," Ashstar mewed. "It's getting dark. Go, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Summerheart slowly nodded and backed away towards her den. She warmly nuzzled the cats that congratulated her, but she looked shocked.

As the cats came up to give her confidence, Runningshadow caught sight of Mudpelt. He was scowling and giving Summerheart a glare that she didn't notice.

The dark brown warrior came up to the new deputy and gave her a hearty nudge. Summerheart stumbled while she was exchanging words with Brindlerose.

"Great JOB, Summerheart," Growled Mudpelt. "I always knew you were right for the JOB."

Summerheart widened her eyes. "Oh, well, thank you, I guess," she mewed uneasily.

Mudpelt growled under his breath and stalked away to where Deerpaw waited to comfort him.

"Congratulations, Summerheart!" Beamed Runningshadow as he followed her, ignoring Mudpelt. "You'll make a great deputy!"

"But what if I don't?" Asked Summerheart miserably. "I mean, nobody likes me…"

Runningshadow snorted. "Did you just see all of those cats congratulating you!" He exclaimed. "You are one of the most popular cats in the Clan!"

"Well, I…" Summerheart's voice trailed off.

"Listen," Runningshadow murmured, "I'm sure that Skycloud would be very proud of you."

Summerheart blushed. "You really think so?" She whispered.

Runningshadow nodded. "I bet he'll be so happy when he hears," He mewed.

Summerheart nodded. "I- I'm going to go to sleep," She said. "I don't feel very good."

Runningshadow padded after her to his den. The moon was rising and it was getting later. He decided on just going to sleep. It had been a very long day and the moon was rising.

And that night, Runningshadow had a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it is sort of rushed, but I think I'm ending the story soon! ;)**

Runningshadow sniffed at the ground. He could swear he just scented rabbit on the air. Was it just another baby rabbit that had run away?

He gestured to Summerheart. "Nothing," He grunted.

Summerheart sighed. "We're nearing leaf fall, and we need all the prey we can get. Keep looking, Runningshadow."

He nodded. "Yes, Summerheart." He took off, furiously smelling the air.

"Better not make too much noise!" Cloverpaw whispered, stifling a giggle.

Runningshadow nuzzled her affectionately. "Why don't you go try over there by that vole nest?" He whispered, pointing with his tail.

Cloverpaw's green eyes widened. "Oh wow, thanks!"

"Shhh," Runningshadow hissed. "Go get 'em!"

Cloverpaw nodded and quietly crawled toward the nest.

Runningshadow smiled with admiration back at his apprentice. Suddenly, he caught the scent of mouse on the air and caught sight of it.

He crept forward slowly, making sure it didn't hear him, and leaped into the air, biting the mouse fiercely.

He buried the mouse underneath some loose pine needles. The feathery leaves on the trees were getting more brittle, changing colors and falling off. It was definitely getting close to leaf-fall.

Suddenly, he could smell another scent- it was the one from before- fresh, yet newly killed rabbit. Runningshadow, keeping his nose to the ground, tried to track where it was coming from.

He padded past Cloverpaw, who had caught three voles in one hit. He felt happy for her, but kept following the scent- this wasn't good.

He got closer and closer to the Thunderpath- near ShadowClan's territory. Runningshadow told himself to turn back, this was too close to ShadowClan territory.

But they needed the most prey they could get- and this was the perfect chance.

Suddenly, another cat came into view. It was a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, and she was holding the rabbit in her jaws. She reeked of ShadowClan.

She was sitting right on the oily grass that bordered the Thunderpath.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Hissed Runningshadow.

The tortoiseshell shrugged, her amber eyes widening. "Why should you care? I'm not from ShadowClan."

"Yes you are," Runningshadow growled defiantly. "I can smell it on your fur."

"Oh, I'm sorry," chuckled the she-cat. "Let me rephrase that. I mean, I'm not from ShadowClan _anymore_."

"Anymore?" Runningshadow hissed. "What in StarClan…" His voice faded away as he saw an all too familiar sight.

The bright ginger fur, the familiar blazing amber eyes…"Hello," Purred the voice richly. "I take it we haven't met before? I'm Crimsonstone, what is your name?"

Runningshadow felt a growl rise up in his throat. "Runningshadow," He sniffed. "I'm sure you remember me? One of your mates was from ThunderClan had me?"

"Runningkit? You've gotten huge!" Exclaimed Crimsonstone. "I'm guessing you're Rainpelt's son?" He asked. "I remember her. She was the dimmest she-cat I've ever met, dimmer than the one in ShadowClan."

"Did you just call my mother stupid!" Hissed Runningshadow.

Crimsonstone frowned mockingly. "Oh, I think I did," He snarled. "Want to attack me, or will I have to invade your territory myself?"

"Rrrar!" Yowled Runningshadow. He flung himself right on top of the tom, punching him with his paws.

"Gerroff me!" Howled Crimsonstone. "You're a monster!"

"No," Hissed Runningshadow. "You're the monster!" He raked his claws down Crimsonstone's back, making him howl with pain.

"That's it- you asked for it!" Yowled his father. He slipped out from underneath Runningshadow and kicked his belly hard.

Runningshadow flew into a tree. He felt dazed for a couple of moments, but snapped out of it as he saw the ginger tom hurling a him, claws outstretched.

The light brown tom let Crimsonstone land upon him, but scratched his eyes with the force of StarClan.

Crimsonstone howled, blood coming out of his face like tears. He roared and snapped at Runningshadow.

He leaped back, feeling Crimsonstone's jaws snap just right where he had been. That was way too close.

"That's it!" Snapped Crimsonstone. "Runningshadow, you are proving to be… more difficult. I think that you are deserving of a punishment!"

"You mean that mean that you can't just kill me, like the other poor she-cats you fooled?" Runningshadow hissed. "Or do you mean like the kits that they bore, just killing them off when they were innocently young?"

"I mean like my son that was _lucky_ to stay alive!" Crimsonstone yowled. He unsheathed his claws, which were enormous, and leaped at Runningshadow.

The light brown tom felt himself pinned instantly. Crimsonstone gave him one last bitter glare. "I am sorry for one thing," He whispered to his son. "That I let you live!" The ginger tom buried his fangs in Runningshadow's throat, digging as hard as he could.

Runningshadow felt the air escape him. He gasped for air, but couldn't…Crimsonstone's grip was too hard.

It was all over…this was where it ended.

"No!" Runningshadow yowled. "You will not defeat me! No…" His voice faded off as he slowly lost consciousness.

He felt his life just slip away…right underneath his own father's body…

"Runningshadow!"

**How was that? Good? Bad? I'd appreciate your feedback! There'll only be a few more chapters in the book, so it's sort of…ending. :( Oh well. if u review, i'll give u an Angry Mudpelt plushie! He's really angry at Summerheart and Ashstar! RAWR!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly, all the pressure was gone. Runningshadow felt himself being able to breathe again- what a wonderful feeling! He wasn't dead!

He saw Summerheart and Cloverpaw, fighting against his own father, Crimsonstone.

He leaped to his paws, unsheathing his claws, and jumped to the two she-cats' sides.

"Don't worry, Runningshadow, we don't need your help!" Cried Summerheart.

"I'm the one that got you into this," Runningshadow replied glumly. "I fell for his dumb act."

"Runningshadow!" Exclaimed Cloverpaw. "Listen, listen to me!" She snapped. She flicked out her brown tail and touched Runningshadow's shoulder.

"You are not a dumb cat, neither are you a bad cat or an irresponsible cat," Continued Cloverpaw. "You are one of the best cats that I have ever seen, and…" She sighed.

"I…I think I love you."

Runningshadow's blue eyes widened. He felt happiness buoy up inside him. "I- I love you too, Cloverpaw," He mewed, shocked. "I just…feel so bad about it…"

"Shhh," Cloverpaw murmured, nuzzling the light brown tom. "Just quit being so hard on yourself."

"Um, guys?" Summerheart called. "I need some help here!"

Runningshadow turned away from Cloverpaw and stood by Summerheart's side.

Crimsonstone clicked his tongue, and two, three, four…six more warriors came forward. They smirked at the three.

"What do you know, six rogues against three she-cats," Crimsonstone spat. "Attack!"

The seven warriors yowled in return and rushed forward, heading for the three.

"Leave Runningshadow to me, you attack the other two!" Cried Crimsonstone, facing the light brown tom. "It's just you and me, princess. Make your move, it's now or never."

Runningshadow snarled with anger and raised a paw to swipe at Crimsonstone.

The ginger cat instantly dodged, laughing at the top of his lungs. "You'll have to do better than that!" He cackled.

Runningshadow roared and lunged at the ginger tom, swiping at his shoulders.

Crimsonstone ignored the blood flowing out of his shoulders and flew at his son. He bit down hard on Runningshadow's leg, never letting go.

Runningshadow snapped at a flicking orange tail. Crimsonstone hissed, but deg in even harder.

"Gerroff!" Snapped Runningshadow. He whipped around, snapping his leg out of Crimsonstone's grasp, trying not to wince in pain.

He whipped around to the back of the ginger tom, leaving him dazed. Runningshadow had hid in a tree, making Crimsonstone bewildered and looking around.

Suddenly, he flew out of the tree and behind Crimsonstone. He kicked out as hard as he could with his back legs, sending the ginger tom packing.

At first, Crimsonstone didn't move. He looked defeated, and wasn't moving at all. The other six warriors stopped fighting and came to his side.

Summerheart and Cloverpaw returned to Runningshadow's side. "Did they give up?" Asked Cloverpaw anxiously.

"I hope so," Summerheart growled. "I'm sick of fighting cat after cat."

"Sorry," Runningshadow muttered, but instantly felt Cloverpaw's tail in his mouth.

Crimsonstone did indeed look defeated. The six rogues sneered at the three for the last time and sniffed their leader over carefully.

"I'm guessing that means that they surrender," Runningshadow growled.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I think that Ashstar's worried," Summerheart muttered. She nodded to the two cats and turned off and out of the clearing.

Cloverpaw looked glad to follow Summerheart away from the Thunderpath. She seemed very edgy about it.

Runningshadow cast one more look at his defeated father. For a single, fleeting moment, Runningshadow actually felt sorry for Crimsonstone. His own son, whom he wanted to vanquish, had just beaten him. It would be pretty embarrassing, especially with all of his warriors around.

Runningshadow warily slipped out of the area, leaving the greasy grass and weird scents of the Thunderpath and, hopefully, his bloodthirsty father.

C.R.I.M.S.O.N

Crimsonstone groaned. That little brat Runningshadow had beaten him…he couldn't believe it. He hoped his rogues weren't too ashamed of him.

He had a terrible headache- one bad thing about having a band of rogues was not having a medicine cat.

"Crimsonstone, are you okay?" Asked a gray tabby.

The ginger tom stood up and nodded numbly. "We've…" He groaned again. "We've got to kill him. We have to kill Runningshadow!" He yowled. "And this time, he won't be the one winning!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Ashstar!" Yowled Summerheart. The pretty tabby was bursting into the camp, panting and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Ashstar poked her head out of her den. "What is it, Summerheart?" She asked, bewildered.

Summerheart panted hardly. "We were on a patrol… did they come back in?"

"Yes, they did," Ashstar mewed. "Why did they come back without any prey?"

"I can explain," Runningshadow huffed. He slid down into the camp, heading up to Ashstar and Summerheart.

Ashstar looked surprised. "This can't possibly be your fault, Runningshadow?"

"No, it isn't any cat's fault but Crimsonstone's." Runningshadow growled gravely.

Ashstar stifled a gasp. "He's back? I thought that he was killed by a fox," Ashstar meowed thoughtfully. "I guess elder rumors are getting to me. I must be getting old!"

"Ashstar, this is serious!" Summerheart cried. "We- er, Runningshadow, met up with Crimsonstone. Well, he didn't exactly meet up with him, but he saw him. Crimsonstone attacked him!"

"It was lucky that we came when we did," Cloverpaw added. "Crimsonstone was killing Runningshadow!"

Ashstar frowned. "So Crimsonstone is back… what a shame," She growled.

"Yeah, and he even has a new band of rogues to go with it!" Cried Cloverpaw.

"Did they beat you?" Ashstar asked anxiously.

"No, Runningshadow defeated Crimsonstone and the rest of the rogues surrendered," Summerheart mewed. "We were lucky though- rogues rarely give up so fast."

Ashstar kneaded her paws. "I'm sure that they didn't," She said nervously.

Runningshadow frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked, kneading his paws anxiously.

"What I mean," Ashstar groaned, "Is that I can sense that they'll be coming back soon. Just you wait and see."

Runningshadow prayed to StarClan that his father and his band of rogues wouldn't come back.

Suddenly, a drop of water fell on Runningshadow's nose.

Apparently Cloverpaw felt it too. "It's raining!" Cloverpaw cried with excitement.

"Only sprinkling," Summerheart mewed, "But we'd better get those kits into the nursery. Don't want them catching cold."

Runningshadow gladly volunteered. He loved to see kits, and told Summerheart that he would do it. Summerheart thanked him as he trotted to the nursery.

The two kits, Weavekit and Trailkit, were dancing out in the lightly falling rain. They were laughing with glee, and Trailkit was trying to push Weavekit into the gathering puddles.

Peachrain poked her head out of the den. "Oh, are you here to help?" She asked wearily.

The light brown tom nodded.

"Oh, thank you so much, I could use the help!" Peachrain exclaimed.

He took Trailkit, who cried out in objection, while Peachrain took Weavekit. When Trailkit felt the rain, he decided to go limp in Runningshadow's grasp and let him take him inside the warm den.

"Thank you so much, Runningshadow," Peachrain gratefully said. "Trailkit is such a handful at times, and it can be hard to take control of two kits at once."

"Oh, it was nothing," Runningshadow replied. He dipped his head to Peachrain and headed off.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

The next couple of days were surprisingly peaceful. There was no sign or scent of the rogues even setting a paw in ThunderClan territory.

The elders were whining and groaning about achy limbs from all the rain, which of course kept all the apprentices busy. Runningshadow felt like he should spend more time with Cloverpaw, but decided to leave her to her chores.

Ashstar was very pleased with her new deputy. Summerheart was really working out, especially since she was forgetting all about Skycloud. It was good to give her something to keep her busy.

There was nothing wrong with these days, really, except that Owlpaw was getting more and more excluded by her denmates. Shadowpaw, Longpaw, Poisonpaw and even Oakpaw gathered to flirt with the she-cats, while Starpaw guiltily looked on as Owlpaw was being probed out.

Cloverpaw was ignoring the fact and stayed quiet about it. She was having trouble choosing between her peers and her friend.

Runningshadow picked up two mice and settled down beside Owlpaw as she looked on the rest. Runningshadow purred.

Owlpaw looked up, alarmed. "Oh, it's just you," She sighed with relief. "For a second there I thought it was another apprentice playing a trick on me."

"How have you been?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Well," Owlpaw murmured, looking towards the group.

"Listen, don't worry about them," Runningshadow mumbled. "They…don't even know what it's like, trying hard to fit in. They're Clanborn."

"Well, if you're going to start another rag about how I'm a kittypet!" Snapped Owlpaw, "Then I'll just stay out of it!" She snatched the mouse from him and settled down not far from her brother, who was huddled with all the others. "Go be with Cloverpaw or something," She grumbled.

Runningshadow sighed, but didn't go after her. If something was troubling her so much, it was best to leave her alone.

He took the cue of Summerheart to go with her and a few other warriors on sundown patrol. And for a second, he could swear he could feel a drop of water fall on his nose.

**The story is ending! Only a few chapters left. Want me to tell u what happens? TOO BAD! sorry, i couldn't help it. :P anyway, you'll be very pleased at the ending of the story. ;)**

**Review to get a limited edition Runningshadow Carrying Trailkit plushie! Aww, look at Trailkit's little face! So angry! :p**


	19. Chapter 19

"Runningshadow! Come quick!" Called Summerheart, who approached him from the gorse tunnel.

Runningshadow, his mouth crammed full of prey and wet through, dropped and buried his prey in the mud and followed after Summerheart, whose long, fluffy fur was sticking out at all directions with mud.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The rogues!" Summerheart hissed with rage, mud dripping off her chin. "They've come back, and they want revenge on our Clan!"

Runningshadow swore under his breath. Crimsonstone and his rouges had returned, ready to fight, and it was all his fault. But at least there were only seven of them, right?

He hurried around the border of camp. The thorns and brambles were torn, and there were many different colors of fur clumped on the sharp surface.

The rogues had definitely broken in, and with ease.

Runningshadow burst into the clearing, where he could hear many cats yowling and spitting as they fought.

Runningshadow was horrified. The entire clearing reeked of rogue smell even with the rain to mask it, and Crimsonstone's scent was vibrant on the air.

To his horror, there weren't seven rogues, but many more. There was almost a whole Clan's worth of rogues teaming up and fighting ThunderClan.

Runningshadow leaped down into camp, grasping his teeth onto the first rogue he saw. He recognized the tortoiseshell she-cat that had formerly been from ShadowClan.

She bared her teeth and whipped around, trying to nip at the back of her neck where Runningshadow had a good hold.

Runningshadow refused to let go of the she-cat, and he only loosened his grasp when he was shaking mud and rain out of his eyes.

The tortoiseshell was getting weaker and weaker from trying to buck Runningshadow off, and finally collapsed in the mud with exhaustion.

Runningshadow was going to spit with defiance, but was instantly bowled over by another rogue. It was a black cat that was really skinny. It hardly had any fur on its bones, and its ribs stuck out awkwardly.

The light brown tom flung the lanky rogue off his back with ease. The black tom cried out as he was pinned in the mud by Runningshadow.

"Get out!" Runningshadow snapped. "And never come back!"

The rogue nodded rapidly and made a beeline for a tear in the brambles.

There was a cry of fear coming from the nursery. Runningshadow felt his heart take a plunge as he remembered when the kits, who were Catkinpaw, Cloverpaw, and Poisonpaw, were stolen a moon and a half ago.

He bounded toward the nursery, his paws barely touching the muddy ground. He had to save those kits, because he wasn't very sure that these kits would be given back.

Mangoheart was busy fighting off another rogue, but what she didn't know was that there was another one right behind her, creeping into the nursery while she was distracted.

"Stop, thief!" Yowled Runningshadow. He flung the rogue hurting Mangoheart off of the ginger she-cat's back and gave him a huge cuff on the ear.

Frightened and bloody, the rogue wailed with fear and flew out of the clearing.

"Mangoheart, there's a rogue, he's trying to take-" Runningshadow warned.

He was cut off by an ear-piercing yowl. It was Weavekit, who was being taken by a smirking rogue.

Mangoheart whipped her head around to face the rogue. "Get your filthy claws off of my baby!" She screamed. The ginger tabby fiercely lunged at the rogue and clawed at his face.

Blood came out of its eyes and it hurried out of the camp, Weavekit still in his jaws.

"Weavekit!" Cried Mangoheart. She tried to run after the rogue, but just tripped and slipped in the mud. She fell with a submissive grunt.

"Oh, it's no use," She groaned sadly. "I'll never see her again."

"Mangoheart," Runningshadow sighed, "I'm so sorry…" But his voice trailed off as he saw a brown tabby come flying out of the nursery, caterwauling at the top of his lungs.

"Get your dirty, tick-infested paws off of my SISTER!" Yowled Trailkit. He flew up the clearing, scrabbling on the slippery mud.

The rogue looked down at the kit and chuckled. "What can you do to me, you tiny thing?" He chuckled. "You're so small, the voles tremble in pain when they see you! 'Oh no, a giant mouse'!" He sneered.

Trailkit snarled and leaped at the rogue. The small tabby had caught a strong hold on its tail.

The rogue cried out, whipping his tail around wildly. "Get off of me! Get it off!" He wailed, dropping Weavekit.

Trailkit, who still had a good grip on the rogue's tail, nodded to Runningshadow, who hurried up the mud and took Weavekit off the ground.

He dropped the ginger kit at Mangoheart's paws. "Oh, thank you so much, Runningshadow!" Mangoheart exclaimed, starting to lick a sobbing Weavekit rapidly.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave you!" Cried Weavekit. "Please don't make that mean cat take me away from you!"

"It's okay, baby, I'm right here," Mangoheart cooed. "You'll be all right, you'll be fine."

"I love you, mommy," Weavekit whispered, nuzzling her mother happily.

"How can I ever repay you for saving my kit?" Mangoheart asked Runningshadow.

"It was nothing," Runningshadow mewed modestly. "Your son was the one that attacked that rogue and made him drop Weavekit."

"Trailkit!" Gasped Mangoheart. "Is he okay?"

Runningshadow shrugged, but saw a familiar brown tabby come trotting to his mother, a clump of gray fur in his mouth. He brandished the patch of fur proudly, like it was a big piece of prey.

"Trailkit!" Mangoheart cried. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, mother," Trailkit grumbled, dodging his mother's tongue as she tried to groom him. "I saved Weavekit, mother!"

"Yes you did," Mangoheart mewed proudly. "You were so brave, I'm so proud of you!"

Trailkit beamed. "Well, I had Runningshadow's help," He meowed, looking to the light brown tom.

Mangoheart turned to Runningshadow. "There has to be some way to repay you for helping my son save my kit," She sighed. "You were wonderful."

Runningshadow licked the ginger she-cat's ear. "No worries, you should give all the credit to your brave son. He'll make a great warrior someday."

Trailkit gasped. "Did you hear that, mother? He said that I will be a good warrior!"

Mangoheart purred with amusement. "Well, I should let you go help your Clan- these rogues should be cursed to the Dark Forest!" She yowled with defiance.

Runningshadow chuckled, but looked around alertly for more rogues.

Suddenly, a huge bulk shape flew onto him. Runningshadow wailed and kicked out with his hind paws, but this was a heavy cat.

Runningshadow looked up to see his attacker, but caught a patch of ginger fur out of the corner of his eye.

"Crimsonstone!" He spat bitterly. Runningshadow tried to claw out even more clumps of fur, rage flowing through his veins like adder poison.

"Running_kit_," Spat Crimsonstone back. "I remember you. That attack the other day," He grunted.

Runningshadow nodded. "Oh, so you _do_ remember me?" He hissed.

"Yes. Would you like me to show you how I want to repay you?" Crimsonstone yowled. He unsheathed his huge claws and slapped his own son across the face.

Runningshadow screamed and felt blood coming out quickly. He had to find Mossflower! But no…this was his fight!

Runningshadow leaped to his paws to face his father. "You really want to fight me?" He snapped. "Fine, you've come to the right cat!"

The light brown tom hissed savagely and leaped for the ginger cat. Once he was on one side, Runningshadow clawed at Crimsonstone's flank.

"Smart move!" Sneered Crimsonstone. He snagged one of his claws on Runningshadow's ear and tugged with all his might.

Runningshadow howled, but it only made him more furious. He leaped to Crimsonstone's back, clutching his father's scruff in his teeth. He dug in as hard as he could and felt warm blood come into his mouth.

Crimsonstone flinched, and dropped to the ground. He rolled over onto his back, exposing his belly but squashing Runningshadow.

The light brown tom took the opportunity and lashed out with one paw on Crimsonstone's underside. He raked his claws down it, snarling with rage.

Crimsonstone screeched with agonizing pain. Blood was welling strongly where Runningshadow had attacked him, and he went limp.

Runningshadow scored his claws across Crimsonstone's throat. Blood started flowing fast. No...too fast!

The ginger tom screamed with fear and pain. He grasped the ground with his claws and ripped at the earth as if it would give him more life. Slowly, he started getting weaker and weaker…

Suddenly, he went limp on the ground. Mud was slathered all over his windblown fur. No more sounds came from him. No more snarls or threats came from his mouth. His ginger muzzle was frozen in an eternal sneer.

Crimsonstone was defeated. No longer would this terrible cat kill again.

Runningshadow suddenly felt a pang in his heart. He should never have done that. Killing another cat, especially his father, was horribly dishonorable. He could be exiled for that.

But anger… had coursed through him. He had felt so angry at his father that there was no other solution. What else would make the rogues go away?

Speaking of the rogues, they all were clustering around their dead leader.

One of them, a bedraggled old tabby, whipped his head to the sky and cried out, "He's dead!"

The other rogues echoed him, wailing to the heavens, and started scrambling up the side of the ravine to get out of ThunderClan camp and away from their leader's dead body.

"Runningshadow!" Cried a voice.

The light brown tom turned his head in fear. It was Cloverpaw. Suppose she had seen him killing Crimsonstone?

"Cloverpaw!" Called Runningshadow. "Where were you?"

"What happened here?" Exclaimed Cloverpaw, looking at the oodles of bloody cats.

"Rogues," Runningshadow sighed. "They came here to attack and get revenge on me."

The apprentice looked puzzled. "You?" She asked curiously. "Why you?"

"Because Crimsonstone was their leader," Runningshadow explained. "I'm his son. I attacked him the other day with my patrol, remember?"

"That traitor!" Cloverpaw hissed angrily. "Just look at what he's done to my Clan!" She swept her tail around the clearing, as if showing him.

The thorn walls surrounding camp had been destroyed. Many branches from the nursery had been taken away, and Runningshadow could see Mangoheart's ginger pelt inside of it. The Highrock was smeared with blood, and the gorse tunnel was halfway gone.

Summerheart came limping from where she had been clutching a dead rogue.

"They're gone!" Cried Summerheart, wiping blood off her jaws. "Do you think those rogues will ever be back again Ashstar?"

There was no reply.

"Ashstar?" Asked Summerheart nervously.

There was still no sign of the leader. Summerheart looked stressed and looked wildly around at all sides. "Has anybody seen Ashstar around?"

"I'm right here, Summerheart," Ashstar huffed. She was at the entrance to the medicine cat's den, nearly covered in cobwebs.

Lots of cats gathered around Ashstar, murmuring nervously. "Are you okay?" many asked, along with "You really got hurt! Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Ashstar calmly assured. "Those rogues and Crimsonstone really beat me up, but it was nothing that Mossflower couldn't heal."

The cats sighed with relief, relaxing where they were sitting. Summerheart came to the edge. "Do you need my help?" She asked nervously.

"No, everything is okay," Ashstar reassured her deputy serenely. "I have lost another life."

Summerheart tensed. "Which one?" She asked.

"This one was my sixth," Ashstar replied hoarsely. "I think I'm going to…go to sleep," She mewed wearily.

She lumbered off toward her den slowly, and Runningshadow could swear he could hear her heave herself down on the floor of her den.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, this is the third-to-last chapter! Like most of them, it starts with the familiar words:**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Runningshadow was already under the Highrock before any other cat, and was kneading his paws nervously. He hoped that Cloverpaw was being made a warrior. She had been a great fighter in the battle.

The rest of the warriors and apprentices slowly got out of their dens and clustered around the rock, mumbling sleepily to each other about the previous battle and about what Ashstar had called them for.

Ashstar looked down on her Clan happily. "Cats of ThunderClan, yesterday we had a vicious battle against the rogues that were led by Crimsonstone."

Many cats hissed at the sound of Crimsonstone's name.

Runningshadow shrunk at the sound of his father's name and hoped nobody knew of his evil heritage.

"But fortunately, we all have been healed of our wounds, both physical and emotional, thanks to Mossflower." Ashstar looked down at Mossflower warmly. "We thank our medicine cat for helping us recover."

"So is that all?" The elder, Hawkclaw, called out. "If you're gonna name some warriors, get on with it! I'm not getting any younger, and neither are they!"

Almost the entire Clan rumbled with purrs of amusement. "Yes, I have gathered you here for a very special celebration. We had quite a few good apprentices fight in the battle-"

Suddenly, a loud yowl filled the air. It was coming from the nursery.

All the cats gathered whipped their heads around to the nursery, where the wail had come from.

"Someone come quick!" Called Duskstorm, who was poking his head out of the den.

Many cats hurried to the nursery, and the sound of pounding paws filled the air. Ashstar leaped down from the Highrock and gestured to Mossflower. "Come," She told the medicine cat. "I think you'll need to be here."

Mossflower nodded, certainly knowing the circumstances of this situation, and limped from her swollen belly to the nursery. Runningshadow nervously realized that Mossflower was so plump that her belly had almost been brushing the ground. It was perfectly noticeable she was having kits.

Runningshadow padded uncertainly after the other cats, hoping that it wasn't too bad. Perhaps it was Mangoheart- had she lost her kits again?

Runningshadow tried to push past some other warriors, but most of the cats had lined up and were sticking their head in the nursery door.

It was only obvious that Ratfur was having her kits! He could hear labored breathing coming from the nursery.

Mossflower rushed past Runningshadow, pushing past the crowd. The black and white she-cat stuck her head into the nursery, pushing other cats away with her hind paws.

The medicine cat started whispering slowly. Runningshadow strained his ears to hear, and picked up Ratfur's voice snarling fiercely.

After a couple of heartbeats, Mossflower turned around to face the crowd. "Ratfur wants everybody to leave at once!" Mossflower cried.

A few cats were shocked as they slowly pulled away from the nursery. But of course, every she-cat was pretty grumpy when they were having kits, so it was no surprise.

Runningshadow wanted to help Mossflower or at least see Ratfur. It always was a great pain for a she-cat to have kits. Besides, he wanted to make sure Mossflower was okay. Her abdomen was so round these days it looked like it would burst.

Ashstar backed out of the nursery, a grave look on her face.

"Is Ratfur okay?" Many cats asked, grouping around her. The cats were so close to their leader that they were pushing her around.

"Just back away!" Snapped Ashstar. "And yes, Ratfur is fine, she's just giving birth to her kits. With Mossflower's help, she should be okay."

Runningshadow sighed with relief, but his fur bristled again as he heard another loud, agitated yowl coming from the nursery.

"Get Duskstorm in here! I'm going to kill that tom!" Caterwauled Ratfur. Runningshadow curled his tail with amusement.

Suddenly, Mossflower flew out of the den. She hurried toward her den, squeezing through the tunnel and into the cracked rock.

Figuring she was just getting herbs and needed help, Runningshadow went after the medicine cat. She looked twice as hurried, as if this was a difficult birth.

"Mossflower, are you okay?" Runningshadow called from the fern tunnel. There was no reply.

A loud clatter was heard, and the soft sound of scattering herbs falling from their shelves. Runningshadow poked his head into the medicine cat's den slowly to find that indeed, there were many herbs scrambled along the floor.

"Are you alright, Mossflower?" Asked Runningshadow. The black and white she-cat did nothing but gulp really hard. She couldn't talk.

Suddenly, a coarse spasm came from Mossflower, and Runningshadow knew everything instantly. She was having her kits.

She yowled with pain and fear as she feebly scattered her paws around the shelves. "Where did I put those poppy seeds?" She worriedly meowed. "Where are they?"

"Do you want me to help you?" Asked Runningshadow.

"No!" Snapped Mossflower. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

She definitely was having her kits. Runningshadow realized that he just _had_ to help her, no matter what she said.


	21. Chapter 21

**I guess I'm going to pretty much wrap up the story today! I'll try to get In Search Of A Traitor down by tomorrow but I still need to put it on my memory stick without flaking out on my homework. ;3**

**

* * *

**

Runningshadow sighed. "Mossflower, you don't understand, you need to get out of here right now! Get to the nursery, you're having your-"

Mossflower whipped around, glaring at him with her green eyes blazing. "Do you think I don't know that yet? And are you mouse-brained? The other cats in the nursery will see me give birth the to kits, and word will spread and…" Mossflower sighed with labor.

"Okay, I think you need to rest," Runningshadow said. "You just lay down right there on that moss. And don't worry- I'm sure I'll find some poppy seeds."

"Well, be sure to find them fast!" Yowled Mossflower. "The kits are coming!"

Runningshadow raced to the shelves of the medicine cat den and ran his paw along them. Thyme, no. Lavender, no. Catmint, no. Suddenly, he felt his paw go over a poppy flower. "Got them!" Runningshadow cried proudly.

He took it down and hurriedly tapped a couple of seeds out. He dropped them on a leaf, shaking them out of his paw pad.

Runningshadow handed the leaf to Mossflower.

"Here, eat," He growled. "I'll go take some poppy seeds to Ratfur."

"Oh wait," Mossflower cried. "Be sure to chew up those…berries," She gasped, still shaking.

"What color are they?" Asked Runningshadow, looking along the shelves.

"They're yellow," Mossflower said, short of breath. "See them?"

"Yeah, thanks," Runningshadow meowed.

"Now, chew them up very good into a fine paste, and put them on a large leaf. Maple leaf will do," Mossflower called from the darker corner.

Runningshadow nodded, grinding the yellow berries in his jaws and spitting them out on the maple leaf. He passed Mossflower a helping of the berries, then dashed out of the den to the nursery.

He squeezed through the prickly twigs that made up the den. "Ratfur!" Runningshadow called. "Mossflower told me to give you this!"

"Why can't she give them to me herself?" Hissed Ratfur. "Is she busy or something? She'd better be pretty busy, because I'm _really_ hurting right now! Oh, oh!" The gray she-cat gasped.

"Don't worry, these will help ease the pain," Runningshadow said calmly. He sprinkled the poppy seeds into the sweet-smelling juice and passed it to the queen.

The gray she-cat slurped it up reluctantly, looking up at Duskstorm as she did it.

The dusky brown tom was giving her confident looks. "It'll all be okay," He comforted. "Thank you, Runningshadow," He said to the warrior. "She would be three times as angry with me if you hadn't given her that!"

Runningshadow nodded. "No problem, just keep comforting her. She'll need all the comfort she can get."

Duskstorm closed his eyes and purred. "If she doesn't rip my tail off first!" He chuckled.

Runningshadow purred, but remembered Mossflower and hurried back toward the medicine cat's den.

He nervously peered through the fern tunnel and caught sight of a white patch of fur. To his horror, the white was stained with blood.

"It's time!" Yowled Mossflower. "It hurts…too much…Runningshadow," She gasped.

Runningshadow nodded and came forward. Mossflower's fur wasn't just stained with blood, but it was very wet with some kind of fluid. It must have been to help with the birth.

"R-Runningshadow…" Mossflower whispered hoarsely, "I don't want to have my kits anymore…"

"Yes, yes you do," Runningshadow reminded her desperately. He didn't want her to hate these kits. "Just think of how happy you'll be when you're finished…that's right," Runningshadow comforted.

Mossflower started to breathe in and out slowly. "Thank you, Runningshadow," She rasped, breathing continually.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Runningshadow asked.

"No, just go check on Ratfur," Mossflower whispered. She started to moan with pain again. "I'll be alright, just go!" She snapped.

Runningshadow nodded and slipped out of the den. He found himself running across the camp once again to check on Ratfur.

Ratfur herself wasn't doing so good either. Her gray fur was sticking up from blood and the same sticky fluid. She was gasping for breath.

"Runningshadow, help her!" Duskstorm gasped. "She's not having kits normally!"

"Is this your first litter?" Asked Runningshadow. "This is perfectly normal, don't worry." At least Runningshadow hoped it was perfectly normal.

Duskstorm nodded. "But what should I do?" He asked nervously.

"Just tell her to breath very very slowly," Runningshadow said. "It'll help her ease the pain of the birth. Does she want more poppy seeds?"

"That would be nice," Duskstorm mewed, "But not much more. She might fall asleep if you give her any more. Just let her do this naturally."

Runningshadow wished the two good luck and raced across camp again.

"Runningshadow?" Mewed a voice with surprise. "Where are you going?"

Runningshadow turned to face Ashstar. "I- I am just going to get some more herbs for Ratfur," Runningshadow said anxiously.

"Mossflower is busy getting some more berries for her, so she asked me to help her."

"What?" Hissed Ashstar, "And I'm guessing that you know how to do this?" She asked warily.

"Yup, Mossflower took me through each and every step," Runningshadow mewed, "I swear."

Another blood-curdling yowl came from the medicine cat's den. "What was that?" Ashstar asked nervously.

"Oh, it's just Chasewind. He broke his leg the other day and it's agonizingly painful," Runningshadow explained quickly.

"So why exactly is Chasewind right there?" Asked Ashstar, feeling uneasy about her best warrior.

Runningshadow followed Ashstar's glance and to his horror saw Chasewind perkily trotting to Brindlerose, talking to her about Ratfur.

"Oh, well, it looks like he's getting better," Said Runningshadow.

"Let me go to the medicine cat's den," Ashstar growled. "I need to see what's wrong."

"No! Er, I mean, no, you can't do that," Runningshadow mewed wearily. "That cat doesn't want any visitors at the moment."

"But I need to see that cat," Ashstar complained. "They're in excruciating pain, and I need to comfort him or her. I'm the leader, Runningshadow, the whole Clan are like my kits to me," she reminded him.

"Yes, but she really doesn't want to-"

Ashstar was already padding to the medicine cat's den. "Oh fox-dung," Runningshadow hissed. Hopefully Mossflower was in a dark enough corner to not be seen very well by the leader.

Runningshadow raced after Ashstar. "Wait just a minute," He feebly called.

But Ashstar wasn't listening. She slowly ducked into the fern tunnel and proceeded to the den.

Runningshadow followed her, nervously hoping that she wouldn't see Mossflower. If she did, she would be so angry. Mossflower could be exiled from the Clan!

Runningshadow poked his head into the den, where Ashstar was right over Mossflower, cooing to her softly.

He was astounded. "Ashstar, do you know what's-"

"Yes." Ashstar meowed. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I did," Runningshadow said uneasily. "So you've known the whole time?"

"Yes, I have," Ashstar said matter-of-factly.

**Uh, yay, I guess...? Huh, so now Mossflower is in major trouble. I can't wait to see the names of the kits in the next chapter!**

**Fortunately u can read on cause I updated both chappies ;p **


	22. Chapter 22

Runningshadow squirmed uncomfortably. "She told you?" He asked. "She actually told you?"

"Yes," Ashstar mewed casually. "And no, I'm not going to exile her. A she-cat…can't help having kits," She said. "I'm not going to kick her out for her love for kits."

Runningshadow let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ashstar," Runningshadow said.

"The kits are starting to come!" Ashstar cried. She was right- spasms started wracking Mossflower's bloody, battered body.

"It would be best to leave her alone right now," Ashstar meowed. "Come, follow me. We shall go check on Ratfur."

Runningshadow uneasily followed after his leader, praying desperately to StarClan that their medicine cat would be okay.

"So," Runningshadow started, "She got the guts to tell you she was having kits?"

"Actually, I asked her," Ashstar said thoughtfully. "I noticed she was getting plump, and I asked if she was having kits. At first it was a joke, but she burst into tears and said yes."

"Wow," Runningshadow sighed. Mossflower was very brave to actually tell the truth to her leader, who could have possibly exiled her from the Clan. It was against the warrior code for a medicine cat to fall in love or have kits.

"Is Ratfur going to be okay?" Asked Runningshadow. "You were the last one to see her."

Ashstar said nothing. She just looked down at her paws.

"She isn't?" Runningshadow asked nervously.

"No, she'll be fine," Ashstar replied, "But I'm just…thinking."

"Is it about me?"

"Yes. I just- just can't believe that you lied to me."

Runningshadow looked down at his paws. "I- I'm sorry, Ashstar, I was just-"

"And I was thinking," Ashstar interrupted, "About how brave it was. You were defending another Clanmate from your leader. I would never had been able to do that," She said astonished.

Runningshadow was surprised. "Well," He mewed, "I just…couldn't see Mossflower getting exiled. You would have been so angry…"

"I would have been angry if she hadn't told me earlier," Ashstar said sternly. "But she was brave enough to tell me. You two have a lot in your heart."

Runningshadow beamed to himself.

The two arrived at the nursery. Duskstorm burst out, greeting the two happily. "She's had her kits!" He sighed with relief. There was much blood on his paws, but he looked happy.

"She did?" Ashstar and Runningshadow mewed at the same time.

"Yes, do you want to see them?" Asked the dusky brown warrior. "Come on in."

The two cats squeezed into the nursery as they both tried to get in at the same time. Runningshadow was happy to see Ratfur, her coat neatly groomed, and with four kits at her side.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Ratfur asked.

"Yes," Runningshadow breathed. In his opinion, they were the most beautiful kits he had seen in a while, considering how their mother looked.

There were three she-cats and one tom. One she-kit was a pretty tortoiseshell and white, a beautiful calico. Another she-kit was gray with black paws, tail tip, and ear tips. The third she-kit was beautiful, and looked just like her mother: light gray. The tom was black with light gray speckles on his flank.

"Wow," Breathed Ashstar. "What are you going to call them?"

"Well, you see that gray one? The one that looks like me?" Ratfur asked. "That's Featherkit."

Runningshadow felt Ashstar stiffen beside him. Her deceased daughter, Featherstream, had been killed by something not too long ago. The poor she-cat had lost her daughter too fast.

"The calico she-cat is Frenzykit, since her tail keeps whipping like that. See?" Ratfur pointed to the calico. To Runningshadow's delight, her tiny tail was weakly whipping around like it had a life of its own.

"See that black and gray she-kit? That one is going to be Rainkit. And the black tom is Nightkit. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are," Runningshadow said, astounded by the kits. He felt someone shoving him and saw Shadowpaw right behind him, glaring at him indignantly. "Excuse me," He growled.

"Oh, we'd better go," Ashstar said, elbowing Runningshadow. "We'll let some other cats see your wonderful kits."

Ratfur beamed at her kits. "Well, thank you for coming to see them. Bye!" She called.

Ashstar gestured for Runningshadow to come closer to her. "We should go check on Mossflower," She whispered.

Runningshadow nodded. He hoped she had her kits soon, since she was going through so much suffering.

The leader and the warrior dashed across the clearing, and crouched onto their bellies to get into the medicine cat's den.

It was a wonderful sight. Mossflower looked beautiful, her black and white fur radiant and recently groomed by herself so the blood was gone. She had two kits at her side. They both were black and white- twins.

"They're wonderful!" Breathed Runningshadow. He almost thought they were prettier than Ratfur's kits! They were, though- the two kits were completely identical, white with black splotches just like their mother.

"What gender are the two?" Asked Ashstar.

Mossflower licked the one on the right. "They're both she-cats," She mewed proudly. "This one, she has a black tipped tail. Her name will be Lavenderkit.

"The other one, she has more splotches than Lavenderkit. Her name shall be Tansykit."

"Well, let me tell you that those are the most beautiful kits I have seen in my life!" Exclaimed Ashstar. She really did look astonished.

"Oh, thank you, Ashstar," Mossflower said, "But…are you angry with me? I fell in love and had kits with another tom."

"Listen," Ashstar mewed sternly. "I know you went against the warrior code. But I can't tell you how happy I am that you brought these two beautiful she-kits into our Clan. I find myself in the interesting position of thanking you, Mossflower."

The medicine cat looked surprised, but purred anyway. She licked her kits, drying their fur and making them warm.

One of them, Runningshadow thought Lavenderkit, let out a wide yawn, showing her gleaming gums, and kept suckling from her mother's belly. Tansykit squirmed as Lavenderkit kicked her sister lightly.

And, Runningshadow knew, they truly were a miracle.

The End.

* * *

**Okay, finally the ending! Thanx to all my loyal reviewers! This is the fanfic so far with the most reviews: 40 and counting! THANK U GUYS!! And also, thanx to Heartsong's Fanfictions and Silversparrow19. They gave me good ideas for the kits names, and I hope u like the names of Ratfur's kits! :D**


End file.
